


How to Train Your Dragon: Thea

by artemis1919



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1919/pseuds/artemis1919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has a sister her name, Thea. She has a talent for magic. She has a special connection with her Night Fury and Gothi is like a mother she never had. Journey with them as they overcome the drawbacks of being the village punch bags. Read how they teach and learn about their new friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Hiccup speaks in the back ground*

'This is Berk. It's nine days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of misery,' 

'Our village, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests...,'

'While most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...,'

A boy with auburn hair, bright green eyes, a brown fur vest, a green long shirt under the vest, long dark green pants, and fur boots. And a girl with long white hair, a light blue eye, a light golden eye. She wore a long white dress with a sapphire connected by a golden chain around her waist. She was also barefoot.

They had just opened the door. Then immediately slammed the door shut as a ball of fire was shot at the door.

"Dragons," he told his sister.

'Most people would leave. Not us, we're vikings. We have stubbornness issues,'

They both ran out of the house, after recovering from the fire ball. 

'That's me, Hiccup. Great name I know. Next to me is my sister, Thea. You see, Mom was only supposed to have me, but had twins instead. The village thought she was a gift from Thor. Anyway, parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that,'

Hiccup and Thea ran down the field and get knocked to the ground by a ball of fire. A viking ran up to them yelling. He suddenly stopped and said more calmly, "Morning," running away afterwards. 

They both got back up and headed up boardwalks with people running down telling them to get back inside. They started down a road when a monstrous Nightmare shot fire on the road they were about to cross. A huge buff man grabbed then by the collar and pulled them up in the air.

"What are you-, what are they doing out here get back inside," he yelled at them, after noticing he had two, and threw them away.

'That's Stoic The Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head off its shoulders. Do we believe it? Yes we do.'

"What have we got?" Stoic asked.

"Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, oh and Hork saw a Monstrous Nightmare," the viking replied.

"Any Night Furys?"

"None so far,"

"Good,"

Hiccup and Thea had just reached the blacksmith's hut.

"Oh nice of you to join the party. I thought you would be carried off," said a man with a braided beard. He was hammering on a bent, hot sword. 

"What? who me? I'm way too muscular for their taste, they wouldn't know what to do with all this," Hiccup said putting on his apron and showing his muscles that he obviously didn't have.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" The man said sarcastically.

'The meat-head with attitude is Gobbor we've been his apprentices ever since we were little... well littler,'

Hiccup opened the window so vikings could put down there broken and dull weapons, while Thea got the grinder ready. Hiccup put the weapons down on the hot coals. Peeping them for repair. 

Then Hiccup went back to the window to wait for more vikings. when someone yelled fire!

'See old village lots of new houses. Oh in front of me are Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and...Astrid... oh there job is so much cooler than ours,'

Hiccup started to climb out of the window, but Gobber just caught Hiccup as he was about to climb out the window

"Aw come on we need to make our mark," Hiccup complained.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places," Gobber said lightly shoving him with his hooked hand. 

"Yeah Hiccup not the best choice of words," Thea said and Hiccup glared at her.

"Come on. Two minutes. We kill a dragon our lives will get infinitely better we might even get a date," Hiccup tried again.

"You can't swing an ax, you can't lift a hammer, you can't even throw one of these," He said holding up metal balls tied to some rope. A viking reached through the window, grabbing them in the process, and throwing it at a Gronkle; it going down.

"Ok but this can throw it for us," Hiccup said putting his hand on something that he and Thea invented. It burst open on contact, shooting a weapon at a viking outside.

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about," Gobber said shoving Hiccup back. 

"Mile calibration-," Hiccup started.

"Oh Gods, Hiccup, Thea if you ever want to get out there you need to stop all... this," He said pointing at all of them.

"You just pointed at all of us," Thea argued.

"Yes that's right stop being all of you,"

"Oh,"

"Oh yes,"

"You sir are paying a dangerous game keeping all this raw vikingness contained. There will be consequences," Hiccup yelled.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber said then handing him a sword," Sword, sharp, now!"

'One day we'll get out there because killing a dragon is everything. Nadder heads are quick. Taking down one of those will at least get us noticed. Gronkles are tough killing one of those will definitely get us a date. Zipplebacks, exotic. Two heads twice the states. And then there's the monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the...,"

"Night Fury!" a random viking yelled.

"Get down," some other viking ordered.

'This thing never steals food, never shows it self, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why we're going to be the first,'

"Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there. Stay... put... there... y-you know what I mean. Ra!" Gobber said, running off, screaming his battle cry.

Hiccup and Thea took off. Taking their aprons off, grabbing the invention that they had made running out of the smith's hut. While they ran viking were telling them to get back inside. The whole village knew about their "marks". Their only reply was."Yes I know," or " We'll be right back."

They started up a hill that looked over one catapult. Currently the Night Fury was shooting at the tower. They reached the top of the hill and Hiccup started to set up the invention. Thea payed no attention to him. Thea was looking at the sky, not to warn Hiccup that she saw where the Night Fury was, but she felt something. 

Immediately after Hiccup had finished setting it up he began to mumble under his breath,"Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at,"

After a minute of waiting the Night Fury blasted at the catapult. Its form was able to be seem for a second as it flew by the fire. Thea and Hiccup both saw it. There was a second were time froze and it was just brief amazement because they had saw the Night Fury. 

That one second ended quickly and Hiccup shot at the Night Fury. It shot him back to the ground. He got up quickly to see what had happened. You could hear a sound of the net hit it; you could hear the sound of the Night Fury as it went down.

"Yes! Yes! We hit it. Did anyone see that?" Hiccup yelled when a Nightmare came up behind him. Hiccup looked over at Thea, she had a horrified face on. When he turned around he saw the Nightmare.

"Except for you," He said putting his hands down.

Hiccup and Thea ran for their lives, screaming, hoping not to get eaten. They ran down the court yard, the dragon quickly following behind. They quickly ran behind a giant torch. the dragon shot liquid fire at the torch.

Hiccup started to edge over to look where the dragon had gone. Thea had turned around to do the same on the other side, but saw the dragon opening its mouth.

"Hiccup," Thea said trying to find his shoulder.

Hiccup was about to turn around when Stoic ran and punched the Nightmare in the face. The dragon tried to fight back, but only small drops of liquid fire came out.

"Your all out," Stoic smirked, punching it two times then kicking it. Which sent it flying away.

'Oh there's one more thing you should know,'

"Sorry Dad," Hiccup and Thea both said in unison  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please vote, comment, and follow.


	2. Night Furys

Thea's POV.

The torch rolled down the broadwalks. You could hear people screaming and yelling as they tried to get out of the way of the torch head. It reached the bottom and burned away the rope that had held the sheep and the dragons. 

"Sorry Dad," we both said in unison as the sheep were carried off by the dragons, that had obviously gotten out when the rope was burned away. 

"Ok... but I hit a night fury," Hiccup said the end really fast, trying to make his dad believe him. Dad grabbed us by the collar of or clothes again, making Hiccup speak up again,"It's not like the last few times dad I mean I really hit one,"

"It's true he really did," I said.

"It went just off raven point. Lets get a search party out there before i-,"

"STOP! Just stop. every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed," He yelled. I could see the rage on his face.

"Between the two of us the village could use a little less feeding, don't you think," Hiccup joked.

"Ah... Hiccup," I whispered.

"This isn't a joke, why can't you follow the simplest orders," Dad said with so much rage inside of him I guess he couldn't yell anymore.

"I just can't stop my self I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am dad," Hiccup said moving his hands in a killing jester.

"Huh, many things Hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house," He almost laughed a little, then pushed us in front of him." Make sure he gets there," He pointed at Gobber. 

Goober came up and grabbed us both. We walked with him in shame. Not 2 seconds later were we walking by the other kids. They laughed at us and pointed. This wasn't the first time. They continued to laugh at us as we walked past. 

~~~~~

"He never listens," Hiccup complained, we were walking up the hill to our house. 

"Seems to run in the family," Gobber muttered, following behind him. I smiled at that comment. Though Hiccup continued, ignoring him.

"...And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich," he swung his arms around gesturing to what he was saying," excuse me barmaid I am afraid that you brought me the wrong offspring's I wanted an extra large boy with beefy arms, guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone," Hiccup finished with an accent.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong, it's not what you look like but what's inside that he can't stand," Gobber pointed at us.

"Thanks for summing that up," Hiccup said with a scowl.

"Look just stop trying so hard to be something you're not," He tried again.

"I just want to be one of you guys," he mumbled and went inside. Gobber sighed and began ti turn to walk away. 

"I am sorry that you always have to put up with him, Gobber. I'll go talk to him if you want," I suggested.

"Thank you Thea but you don't need to talk to him. When he finds something that he is good at he will keep up with it until he masters it. Now if he feels like he can't do it then you tell him not to give up, 'cause that's what he is good at and so are you. When you find a friend tell me OK," He said, stroked my long white hair, and then walked away. I smiled and went inside.

I got inside to find Hiccup looking for his note book.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Looking for my notebook, have you seen it?" he asked.

"No, why," I replied.

"Were going looking for that dragon," he said with determination. Gobber was right, when Hiccup was determined he would go really far.

"Ok well don't you think we should leave a note for dad or something?" I asked.

"Dad wouldn't care if we got killed or notice if we were gone," He said looking in his bad side table.

"Your right," I said looking under his bed.

"Found it!" he said joyfully.

"Good come on!" I said running down stairs.

We ran out of the house into the woods.

3 hours later

Hiccup had drawn a picture of the island and had placed an X over the places where the dragon wasn't. He was starting to get agitated, almost the entire island was covered in black X marks. Already I had to calm him down and reassure him that we would fine the dragon.

We had just finished Raven Point and he placed an X over the area. Unforchantly I hadn't realized he was getting madder by the second. Then boom! He scribbled all over the page, placed his pencil in his the notebook, and closed it. His face relaxed, becoming calm again.

"Uh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or mug, no I managed to lose an entire dragon!" he yelled, hitting a branch in front of him, but it came back and hit him right across the face. 

"Hiccup!" I yelled and rushed over to him, to look at his eye.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked still examining his face.

"Yes I'm sure," he said smiling. It was the first time I had seen him smile since last month. He wasn't doing so hot in his relationship with dad.

"Ok, but if it starts to hurt I am personally taking you to Gothie," I said with a stern look on my face.

"Ok, I swear to tell you if I start to-," he stopped," Look at that!"

I looked at him then followed his eyes to find a tree broken and a huge trail in front of us.

"Oh my Gods!" I exclaimed and running down the trail.

"Thea wait we don't know what did this maybe we should just go on," Hiccup said turning around.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother, Hiccup," I said and he turned around. "Come on are you scared?" I said not waiting for him to reply and ran the rest of the trial. I could hear Hiccup behind me.

"Great, you decided to come," I whispered looking over the side of the hill that the trail had dead ended into, "Hiccup look!"

He looked over the side with me and we saw it. It was what we had been waiting for all day and not what were expecting. Two Night Furys were tied together with the rope. 

"Thea get down!" he whispered, pulling on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Those are Night Furies. The chance that we got to see them is astronomical, but you could get killed," He said pulling her harder.

"Hiccup you must be taken over because this is the most epic thing ever," I jump over the side, leaving Hiccup at my own risk, but hey what's taking a few risks and not almost dieing on the way not part of life.

"Thea come back!" Hiccup demanded, but I didn't listen to him.

I approached the dragons. I walked around the first one to see the second. She was beautiful. She had great storm cloud colored eyes, a lighter skin than the other one (that Hiccup had approached), and was missing half of her tail. Hiccup's was a dark black one, with light green eyes, and was also missing half on it's tail. The only problem was they were both awake.

"Ha! I, Hiccup, have taken down this mighty beast," Hiccup said, putting his foot triumphly on the dragon. 

"Hiccup I wouldn't do that," I warned.

The dragon instantly shrugged Hiccup up off of him, growling analog with it. Hiccup was pushed back into the boulder.

"OK I won't do anything else," He assured," Come on lets go."

"No we did this we should at least let them go," I pleaded.

"Fine lets cut the roped then leave," He said, kneeling down next to the dragon, pulling out his knife.

We started to cut the ropes. My dragon started to purr as I cut the rope, she knew that I was cutting her ropes to get so she could get free. Although Hiccup's dragon was glaring at him and growling slightly. His breathing was fast and speeding up. 

The second we both finished cutting off the ropes Hiccup's dragon shot up pushing him back against the same bolder he had been knocked into earlier. They were both frozen and then the Night Fury stretched himself like he was about to shoot fire put of his mouth. I held my breath waiting for it to come, but the dragon screamed into Hiccup's face. As soon as the scream was done the dragon turned around and started to fly off into the trees behind me. 

Hiccup was pale and stunned. He gave me a look and then turned around to walk off. He didn't make two steps until he fell to the ground, completely passed out. 

"Hiccup!" I yelled getting up, but the Night Fury stopped me by putting a paw in front of me.

'Wait! He's fine,'

"Who is there?" I asked, fear creeping up through me.

'I'm the Night Fury. He's fine, he'll wake up in a minute. We've established a telepathic connection,'

"You, the night Fury. How. What. Am I dreaming?" I struggled, so many questions swarmed around my mind, but none of them were able to get out.

'I know you have many questions but we I don't even know all the answers. You will find a power given to you by the gods and you need to use it with care,'

"What do you mean power given to me by the gods?" I asked.

'Your brother is waking up,'

Hiccup groaned on the ground. He was started to get up as I walked over to him.

"What happened," He asked

"You passed out," I answered, kneeling down next to him. 

"Lets get home before dad kills us," he said. I looked behind me to see that the dragon had gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

We opened the door to our house as slowly and quietly as we could, but of course the hinges had not been oiled and it made squeaks. Dad was sitting by the fire pit in the middle of the main room. He was keeping the fire going, but only barely. If it had been any other day or time I would have made the fire again.

We made for the stairs as quickly as we could. Avoiding even looking at dad. 

But of course half way up the stairs Dad said," Kids,"and  we stopped.

"Hi Dad," Hiccup groaned.  

"We need to talk," He said, turning around and putting his hands together, awkwardly. 

"We need to talk to, "I said, following Hiccup as he went down to the bottom of the stairs, we both stood at the base of the stairs, looking up at our dad, who was towering over us.

"We don't want to fight dragons," 

"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons," Hiccup and Dad said at the same time.

"What," Again they did it.

"Uh you go first," Dad said.

"No... no you go first," Hiccup insisted.

"You guys get your wish dragon training, you start in the morning," Dad informed. My gut clenched and I felt the blood leave my face. If it hadn't been so dark or gloomy people could have pronounced me dead.  

"Oh, man we should've gone first because I was thinking. We have a surplus of dragon killing Vikings, but do we have enough bread make vikings or Small home re-," Dad cut him off.

"You'll need this," He handed Hiccup an ax and me an dirk, basically a small sword.

"We don't to fight dragons, dad, " I told him.

"Yes you do," he roared with laughter. 

"Rephrase. We can't kill dragons," I tried again.

"But you will kill dragons," He insisted, patting both of our shoulders. 

"Can you not hear us," Hiccup complained, trying to get to Dad. 

"It's time Hiccup, when you carry this ax," he held up the ax that Hiccup was holding onto, Hiccup didn't let go, so ended up being carried along," you carry us with you. You talk like us. You walk like us. You think like us," He pointed at his head.

"I don't think I want to think like you," I said under my breath so only I could hear.

"Deal?" 

"This conversion seems very one sided," Hiccup complain some more.

"Deal!" Dad said more demanding this time. 

"Deal...," I said before he could make anything worse.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I do not own How to train your dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


	3. Magic

Thea's POV.

Me and Hiccup both walked in the training area as the last people. 

"No going back," Astrid said with confidence.

"I want to get some real burns," Tuffnut said hopefully.

"I hoping for smalling, like lower back or shoulders," Ruffnut brushed off.

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid said after looking around the whole training area.

"Yeah pain, love it," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Who let him in," Tuffnut complained leaning on his spear. 

"The same person who going to hurt you if you don't back off," I said with confidence.

"Lets get started!" Gobber yelled before Tuffnut could shout back a comment.

"In here you will learn how to fight various types of dragons," he walked over to the larger wooden doors," the hideous Zippleback,"

"Speed 10, attack 12," Fishlegs said excitedly. 

"The Deadly Nadder," 

"Speed 8, armor 12," FIshlegs practically yelled.

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Speed 16," Fishlegs this time yelled.

"Would you stop that!" Gobber yelled,"...and the Gronckle,"

"Jaw strength 8," he leaned over to me and whispered.

"I know," I whispered back and Gobber had his hand on the handle.

"Wait, wait aren't you going to teach us first!" Sontlout screamed out, scared, I loved it.

"I believe on learning on the job," and Gobber pulled the lever, we ran on the spot. We mostly just ran around and tried to avoid the molten lava rocks that could be shot out of the Gronkle's mouth.

"Quick what is the first thing you need," Gobber yelled.

"A doctor," Hiccup suggested, but I knew what we needed a shield. I ran for the pile as Fishlegs yelled out.

"Plus 5 speed?"

"A shield," Astrid yelled when she saw me with one.

"Right, GO!" Gobber yelled and everyone split up.

"If you have to make a choice between a shield or a sword, chose the shield," while he helped hiccup with the shield.

"Noise, make lots of it!" Gobber yelled and I banged my sword at my shield. It was working on the Gronckle, he was shaking his head in confusion. Soon he pick out all people one by one.

Hiccup was hiding behind a set of wood by the wall. He had just poked his head out and started to move when a fireball shot his way.

"Hiccup get in here," Gobber yelled, trying to get Hiccup out into the crowd. 

Astrid nearly dodged a fire blast and rolled over to Hiccup after he came out of his hiding spot. 

"So I guess it's just me and you," he stuttered.

"Nope just you," Astrid said and then rolled away. Just then the Gronckle blast Hiccup's shield, but it did not get destroyed. Hiccup chased after it, but soon gave it up as he turned around, backing himself into a wall. Cornering himself. 

"Hiccup!" I screamed. I ran over to him and spread my hands up and hoped not to get burned to a crisp. I shut my eyes, waiting for the fire ball to come. I could hear it being made as the dragon sounded like he was growling. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the dragon still over me, but he wasn't making the fire anymore. I saw a blue sphere all around my and the Gronckle trying to break through, with its head. I didn't know what I was doing but I focused on keeping it here. Then just before it blasted fire, as a last option,  Gobber came over and dragged him off by the hook on his hand. Instantly the blue bubble went away. 

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage," he yelled and threw the dragon back into its cage," you'll get another chance," he told the dragon.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Hiccup.

"Yeah, what did you do?" he whispered back.

"I don't know, but remember we were going to go find the dragons," I reminded him.

"Yeah," and we walked out of the arena unnoticed. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We retraced our steps until we found the trail the dragons made when they fell. It was taking some time, and we kept trying to remember what the trees looked like yesterday, but the excitement and shock seemed to have fogged up our memories.  

"Come on lets try around this rock," Hiccup said and went around. When I came around I saw this beautiful cove and the two dragons, both had half of the tails gone. The cove looked like anythig you would need to live. A clean water source was off to the right and land surrounded it except for where it touched the rock wall. We both slid down the boulders, but Hiccup, being the clumsy one almost slid off the side. 

Hiccup pulled out his note book after a quick recovery. As fast and accurate as he could go, he drew the dragons, capturing each one of their tales. They both had their left tales torn off. I sat next to him, dangling my feet off the edge, feeling the breeze run under my feet. I had never particularly felt like I needed to wear shoes, nor did I actually feel like they would be comfortable. 

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup mumbled. I guess he hadn't noticed, that was until he gasped slightly, erasing the left haves of each dragon. We watched them some more, until I heard a tap on the rock. My head swung around and I saw Hiccup's charcoal pencil falling down the rocks.  

"Ah...," he whispered, trying to reach out for something he obviously couldn't get. The dragons noticed and looked up, a slightly growl escaping the darker dragon. Hiccup moved his head in curiosity and I did the same but not in curiosity. The dragons coped.

'Hmm,' I thought, could me and the Night Fury talk again.

'Hey can you hear me?' I thought and directed it to the one with gray eyes. 

'Yes. Have you brought any food?' she said back.

'Um... well no, but there is a lake,' I thought, but she didn't replay. I soon realized that they may be too tired to fish.

'By the way my name Thea. Do you have one?' I asked.

'Yes, GrayStream. Please don't call me Gray or Stream, it just bugs me that people do not use my full name,' her eyes flashed with annoyance. 

'I understand, your name is beautiful,'

'Thank you!' she nodded.

'By the way, about those powers you mentioned... I think I might have found one. During dragon training I stepped in front of Hiccup or more like ran in front of him because a Gronkle was about to shoot his head off, and all I thought was to protect him and nothing else. Then when I opened my eyes there was a blue bubble around me,' I explained.

'Yeah, I would expect it was a gift from the Moon. You see the moon has protected travelers from dangers. When you thought of protecting your brother and nothing else the moon gave you the power of safety. More will come be prepared,' she smiled.

"Thea? Hello, is anyone home," I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"Huh, what?" I said snapping out of our conversation.

"You and that dragon have been staring at each other forever," Hiccup looking concerned.

"I'll explain later," I promised, getting up to walk out, Hiccup followed behind me. I didn't look back at GrayStream, but that didn't mean that I didn't say goodbye.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

We walked up the stairs to the main hall while it poured like crazy. The rain had started almost 5 minutes after we left. We were used to it raining while we were out trying to avoid the constant shamed looks that the village would give us. We walked in as Gobber was making remarks on the lesson in the arena.

"Where did Astrid go wrong today?" Gobber said. 

"I miss timed my dive, it threw off my reveries tumble," she said.

"Yeah we noticed," Tuffnut said trying to be cool.

"She right you have to be-toughen yourself. Now where did Hiccup and Thea go wrong today?" he asked.

"They showed up," Ruffnut snickered.

"They didn't get killed," Tuffnut remarked and I wanted to punch him in the face, but I looked at Hiccup and saw his face. 'Don't do it,' and I back off.

"They're never where they should be," Astrid made the last comment, I almost turned around and put a sword through her shirt. My sword had been loosely hanging around my waist in its sheath ever since practice. Though even for practice I still wore my normal white dress, well you could say it was a dress. I had cut it down the middle and then sewn the two haves together to make it look like a dress, when it acted as pants. 

"Thank you Astrid," Gobber nodded and Tuffnut made a mad snicker," The dragon manual," he slammed the book down on the table," Everything we know about every dragon we know of," Thunder rumbled outside.

"No attacks to night, study up," and he walked away.

"Wait you mean read!" Tuffnut burst out surprised.

"Yes you idiot, if you know how to read...," I said under my breath so only me and Hiccup could hear. He laugh and it was one of the few times I had heard him laugh, I smiled at that.

"While we're still alive!" Ruffnut complained after her brother.

"Why can't we just kill the stuff the book tells us to kill," Sontlout slammed his fist on the table sending a chicken bone flying into the air. 

"If it doesn't kill you first," I said under my breath again.

"Oh! Oh! I have read it about a thousands times," Fishlegs jumped up and down excitedly.

"Obviously and so have I," again I said under my breath.

"There is this water dragon," he continued," that shoots boiling water-,"

"Called the Scauldron. You should know, I quizzed you on it," I kept commenting under my breath. I did this often, so often that sometimes I wouldn't notice myself doing it until Hiccup lightly tapped me to stop. 

"And theres this other dragon-," he continued before being cut off by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, yeah. There was a chance I was going to read it,"

"But now," Ruffnut finished and rolled her eyes.

"You guys go read and I'll go kill stuff," Sontlout said getting up and everyone hurried after him except for Astrid and I was grateful that she was not caught up with Snotlout, like everyone else.

"So I guess we three will share...," Hiccup said walking up to her, I stayed seated at my seat, slowly watching Hiccup as he dealt with his teenage love. 

'It would be best I,' thought, and directed it to Astrid not meaning anything. I looked at her and saw her eyes go wide, she shoved the book at Hiccup, mumbling something I couldn't hear and ran off. 

"What was that all about?" Hiccup looked at me confused.

"Explain later," I said," wait till everyone is out of the Great Hall," and we wait and waited. Soon everyone was gone, although that resulted in us having to light candles, because the fire pit had gone out.  

"So now that everyone is gone," he looked at me pleading for the answer.

"Hold on," and I ran around the whole Great Hall, me bear feet hitting the floor with a smack from the wet puddles that had been left from soaked vikings hoping to get a decent meal. 

"OK, there is no one here. OK so where do I start. Hmm... How about after you fainted. OK here it goes. When you passed out your dragon flew away and-," 

"Whoa, whoa wait my dragon," Hiccup stopped me.

"No questions till the end please, now where was I. Oh, yes my dragon stayed with me. She spoke in my mind sorta. She explained how since I had set her free that we were bonded for life and that we now have a telepathic connection. We talked for awhile or thought for awhile and she told me how the gods had blessed me with gifts. That is how I have white hair, one golden eye, and one blue eye. Then while we were in the arena, when I ran in front of you I was focusing on protecting you and nothing else and I made that shield. When the Gronckle tried to break it I focused even more and it glow brighter with more energy. I spoke to it about it to my dragon, who by the way is named GrayStream, and she told me more would come. So please don't freak out and I will take questions now," I said.

"OK first question if you can speak to GrayStream in your mind is that what you did to Astrid?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I said that it would be better if we studied together and she heard me because I had directed it to her, not meaning to. So I guess I could do it to anyone I choose, but I don't know the limit for how far I can go until I loose the connection with anyone and/or my dragon," I said.

"OK next one so if you got the shield from the Gods, I am guessing it was from... the moon," Hiccup said.

"Yes it was from the moon, so I might get more from the moon," I said.

"OK, but I don't recall the moon being bright yellow, and white as a star in the sky," He said pointing to each feature that didn't look like the moon.

"But the moon isn't blue," I said pointing to my blue eye.

"Yes there is no such thing as a blue... moon," I stopped then I realized that there was.

"The blue moon," we said together.

"So that is what it means, the Gods blessed you with the blue moon. Maybe that's why the shield was blue and not white," Hiccup said.

"Your right. So the stars and the sun, I still need to figure out powers for the moon, star, and sun. This will take awhile," I said bummed out.

"OK lets look at the book," Hiccup said bring over some candles and opening the book," fear class,"

"This class has dragons that are stealthy, sneaky, and often have multiple heads," I said before Hiccup could read it, I had found myself walking around he Great Hall as he read for himself what was on the page, that was until he started to yell something from across the Great Hall. 

"Thea I think you made a star!" Hiccup yelled. 

"Huh. what," I said looking up, at first I hadn't even noticed it, but there was defiantly a bright star right above my head. I moved my hand up to touch it, but it went out almost on contact.  

"Try again!" Hiccup yelled from his seat. 

"OK," I tried focusing on seeing a star in my hand. Then a small spark came in my hand and then it grew bigger until it was the same size as it was when I was throwing it around, without thinking.

"Whoa, I guess we don't need any candles as long as you keep that lit," he continued in the book. He turned some pages and then read," Thunder drum, this conclusive dragon inhabits sea caves, when startled it lets out a scream that can kill a person at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron-," He was cut off by me.

"Shoots scalding water at its enemies, extremely dangerous, kill on sight," I said and then made another star for Hiccup and played with the other one.

"OK,"He started flip pages and his eyes grew wider at each page," Bries its victims, burns its victims, turns its victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, extremely dangerous," read over and over then he stopped, the whole room's air grew thin, Hiccup's breathing had stopped, I instantly knew what page he was on," Night Fury. Speed unknown, Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon, your only chance is hide and pray it doesn't find you," Hiccup finished, he laid down the note book right next to the page. No one knew what it looked like, there was no picture to provide anything that it could look like. 

"I think we'll have to find out on our own how Night Furys are like and act," I said with both lights right by me.

"Yeah," 

''''''''''''''''''''  
I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


	4. The Trust of the Night Furys

Thea POV.

Hiccup and I were running around the arena, turning at the corners of the maze. Gobber had set up a maze out of wooden walls, the object was to be swifter and lighter that a Deadly Nadder. Nadders were naturally light on their feet, for their extremely large feet.  

"Today's challenge is about speed. You see the Deadly Nadder is quick and light on there feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter," Gobber said chuckling, he was standing outside of the arena. The dome had a roof of only lots of chains weaved together, just enough to keep the dragons from escaping. Hiccup had stopped in front of Gobber and started to ask him about the Night Fury.

"You know I happen to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furys. Is there like squeal or a little Night Fury pamplet-," he was cut off by a shoot from the Nadder blowing off the end of his ax, oh well. Hiccup yelled in surprise, dropping his useless ax. 

"Focus Hiccup your not even trying," Gobber yelled at him.

"Come on Hiccup," I said and we ran off back into the maze. The Nadder went for Fishlegs next, loosing intrest in Hiccup, and I heard him yell.

"You know I am really starting to question your teachings," as spikes came flying trowed him, Gobber just chuckled at Fishlegs, up from his safe little viewing spot. Then it went after Astrid.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this," Sontlout said throwing his mace at the Nadder and missing it and hit the wooden wall next to the Nadder. 

"The sun was in my face, Astrid. Do you want me to block out the sun? I can do that-," he went on about how he could bloke out the sun, the idiot he is. Hiccup was talking to Gobber again, but he didn't see the Nadder and Astrid coming closer.

"Hiccup!" I screamed. Astrid slammed into one of the walls, the Nadder following close behind, but just up in the air. The Nadder chased Astrid all around the arena knocking down all the boards. Then she jumped on to the top of one that had not been knocked down, the Nadder did not give up. It knocked down the one she was on.

"Hiccup!" She screamed and slammed into him. Her battle ax jammed into his sheild. The Nadder freed itself from the boards that it had been previously strapped under, turned around, and ran for Astrid and Hiccup. After a couple seconds of fight and some comments about their position from Ruffnut and Tuffnut Astrid finally got free, she wrenched the shield from Hiccup's arm and threw it at the Nadder. The Nadder took full blast and whimpered away.

"Is this some kind of game to you?!" Astrid turn back around to face Hiccup,"Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out what side your on!" She walked away in anger. 

'I am sorry Astrid,' I thought to her. I didn't have to turn around to see that she had hesitated and started to run off. I had turned around to help Hiccup up, him being my brother and all it was something that I had to do constantly. 

"Come on,"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"''''"'"''''''"'''

We walked to a hole in the rock wall, Hiccup had a shield in front of him and two fish. As we walked in the shield got caught in the hole, honestly this could have been predicted several minutes ago when we had been walking with the shield and the fish. Hiccup tried to pull it the way that he came, but soon crawled under and tried to pull from that side, giving up soon after. I tried doing it where I was and failed as well. I, as well, climbed around. We walked in and Hiccup gave me the other fish, we both looked around the cove. I looked over to Hiccup and saw him in front of a rock, but didn't turn around. I was about to tell him, but he turned around when he heard the growl.

It was my turn to find Graystream. So I just called for her.

"GrayStream,"I said.

'Hello, you brought me a fish! Yes!,' she jumped up and down in glee I laughed a little as I watched her. 

"Yeah here you go," I gave her the fish. She ate it in one bite," so... guess what I discovered a new power. I can make small stars! See," I made a star in my hand.

I heard a gasp and immediately looked up at her, she was wide eyed and her pupils were big. 

"What?" I asked. 

'When you made the star you hair glowed a little and then stopped once the star was in your hand, like your magic was working,'

"Really," I asked, making the star go away and holding up a chunk of my hair. I quickly started to make another star and like she said my hair glowed just a little as I made the star," watch my eyes," I told her. 

'OK,'

I quickly made a small bubble shield in my other hand and got another snort from her, but a gasp inside my head. 

'Your left eye glowed, the one that is blue!'

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, but we left it at that. We wouldn't be able to make the other eye glow unless I discovered something from the sun, but that was for another time. I quickly made a new star and started to play with GrayStream. 

GrayStream instantly went from her playful self to a serious one and started to sniff the star. I showed her how I could move it around and throw it around, which ended up in the game of catch. 

'It's so shinny. We dragons love shinny shinny things,' she said while I move it around the cove. I looked over at Hiccup and his dragon had just puked up a half of a fish. I forgot about the star, and from a disapproving sigh from GrayStream, it had gone. 

Hiccup toke a bite from the fish, as the dragon had wanted him to do, and almost puked it back up. The dragon did a swallowing motion, Hiccup tried to swallow and again he almost puked it up. He forced it down, shook himself from the taste, and then smiled. The dragon looked at him funny and tried to smile. It was am awkward smile, like it was his first time doing it. Hiccup was instantly interested and tried to reach his hand out to touch the dragon. But the dragon reeled back in surprise and ran away. I was slightly sad for Hiccup, but Hiccup needed to make his bond one way or another.  

It settled down and burned some grass with fire and sat down on top of it. Hiccup sat down near it and waited. Soon the dragon got distracted by a bird, when he looked down he saw Hiccup sitting there. Hiccup waved at him. The dragon rearranged himself and move his tail in front of him and blocked the view of Hiccup and Hiccup to him. Although, like Gobber said, he did not give up. He move closer and closer, trying to get to the dragon and reached out his hand to touch the tail.

'Your brother, right?' I nodded,' he's a strange boy and so are you. For years your people hid and fled when they saw us. So why do you not?'

"I don't know. I have always wanted a adventure and I guess you made me fell like I had my chance. Then when you spoke to me I felt like I had just started and made a knew friend at the same time. Now I am sitting here and you don't fell like a threat, but like family. You know?" I said making a knew star.

'Yes normally I would have killed you by now for shooting those ropes at me,' and taking out my tail remained an unspoken rest of the sentence, ' but now I fell like you are family to,' and after that we didn't talk, GrayStream chased the star for awhile and then I started to put a star in a bubble shield like an orb. Though over on Hiccup's side Hiccup's dragon was hanging on a branch, asleep and Hiccup was drawing in the sand.

It was sunset now and it would be for 1 more hour. Sunsets here were long and beautiful. Hiccup was drawing his dragon in the sand. When he was about finished his dragon came over and like my dragon he watched him draw in the sand. I sat down and started to do the same. GrayStream watched me intently. Then, like on a given single, they both stood up and got a tree. Hiccup and me both stopped what we were doing and watched. The dragons both had a tree in the mouth and started to drag it around in the sand. Hiccup's dragon looked back at him once, put a dot, and continued on.

They stopped and we both got up from the rock. Our dragons sat on opposite sides of there drawing. I stepped forward, then GrayStream growled and so did Hiccup's dragon. I looked down and saw my foot on a line. I lifted it up and she stopped growling I did this a couple more times and then stepped over the line.

'Thank you,'I heard here say. I weaved through the lines until I found myself in front of GrayStream. Then it came to me, I had never touched GrayStream only talked to her. Huh. I turned around and was face to face to her. We locked eyes, I reached out my hand. GrayStream hesitated for a moment. I closed my eyes and reached out, I felt her head come up to my hand and touch it. By that moment I knew that we were never going to split up again. I turned around and saw Hiccup, his dragon shook its head, like Hiccup did the same and touch him finally, and flew away. GrayStream did the same and flew away. 

"Come on we better get back to the village so we can meet with Gobber and the rest," Hiccup said getting up.

"Yeah,"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We all sat there around a fire pit, except this particular one had been built up onto of a pillar, I didn't know why but it had. 

"It toke my hand and swallowed it whole," Gobber said. He was telling us the story of how he lost his hand and leg," it must of pasted the word because it wasn't another month before and other one toke my leg," he said, moving his pegged leg out and pointing at it. 

"Whoa," everyone went except for us. Hiccup and I sat there on the bench, cooking fish. Everyone else was cooking turkey. 

"Don't you think it would be weird to have you hand inside a dragon, like if you still had control in it. You could have killed the dragon by crushing its heart or something," Fishlegs said smashing his turkey legs together. 

"I swear I am so angry right now. I'll avenge you pretty little leg and your pretty little arm. I'll cut off the arms and legs of every dragon I meet. With my face," Sontlout said.

'You take to much pride in your self Sontlout. The dragon would do that before you even had a chance,' I thought to him. He looked around in wonder, but the conversation had moved on.

"No, no ,no. It's the wings and the tails you want," Gobber pulled off one of the turkey wings to prove his point," if it cant fly it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon," Gobber said. Hiccup pulled me down the stairs just a little ways.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come on we need to go to the forge. I don't know about you but I am not going to let that dragon die on my watch. Are you coming to help or make one for yours?" He said.

"Oh, I am coming. What type of question was that," I said and we ran down the stairs. I looked up just in time to see Astrid looking down, I guess you could say she noticed our absence. 

We down to the forges. Hiccup got a shield down from the wall and toke out the bolts. While I toke a sword and toke it to the coals. I was in total focus. Hiccup came over while I was add fire to the coals.

"Again Thea, that's two in two days," Hiccup said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" I said coming out of my focus.

"Your making fire out of your hands. I see you have found the sun," He said.

"What do you mean? I didn't... make... fire.... in-," I got slower and slower as I started to notice that there was indeed fire in my hands. I was so done with this stuff. 

"How many more things are you going to find! You'll be making water fly, if this keeps up," He said going back to molding his bolts into little balls.

"Wow," was all I could say, my hands weren't even burnt. I could feel but a little heat, which I guess I had substituted to the heat of the forge.

Soon we were done. We had taken random measurements and turned them into a tail. This was amazing. There were two, both looked just the same, except I had sewn a small gray dot on the end of one of the tails to prove it was mine. Both of them were made out of the spare leather that we could find around here. 

"Well I think we have earned ourselves some sleep. How about you Hiccup?" I asked.

"I... ant...ooo... gooo...ooo...eeep," he said in between yawns.

"Come on before you fall asleep walking," I put my arm around him and helped him walk out of the workshop. 

"Yeah...," he said yawning again.

We walked up to the house and fell into our beds not pulling up the covers. As once as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Going into dreams about this past day with GrayStream.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote, comment, and follow!


	5. Tails and Saddles

Thea's POV.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

"You have finally named him," I said holding my basket of fish and Hiccup had another. Hiccup glanced over and smiled slightly, a way of saying yes. 

"GrayStream!" I called and she came out of the shadows. Along with Toothless. 

"Hey bud. I have some fish for you. We got some nice Icelandic Code, some smoked salmon, and a whole smoked eel," Hiccup said, picking up the eel slowly, it being also slimy and all. When Toothless heard the part about the smoked eel he hissed and stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's OK," Hiccup said throwing it to the other side of the cove.

'Hello Thea. How are you doing. Oh my Gods you brought me more fish, but um... I don't like smoked eel. In fact none of the dragons do,' GrayStream said backing away. 

"Oh, I am sorry. Me and Hiccup both got the same fish but I can't blame you I'm not a fan of smoked eel either," I said laughing.

"Here you go," I put the basket of fish down on the ground for GrayStream. I climbed around her slowly and sat on top of her tail. I looked over at Hiccup and saw he wasn't having some good luck. Every time he tried to attach the tail. I turned back around and started to attach mine. When I was done if fit just right. The measurements that we did were the right ones. I was so happy for that.

"Hey GrayStream I have your new tail attached do you want to go for a spin?" I asked her.

'Yes!' She jumped up in the air. Then I realized that the tail was not going to stay open, we started to fall toward the ground. 

"AH!" I screamed and tried to open the tail. Just before we hit the ground I opened the tail and we flew up just in time. We flew out of the cove and over the ocean. I looked back and Hiccup was doing the same. He was holding the tail out with his hand. We headed back to the cove with a turn of their tails. 

Toothless looked back Hiccup, and looked at him with anger. Toothless flicked Hiccup off into the water. 

"Yeah!" I said as I got off GrayStream.

'Oh it felt so good to fly again!' she jumped up and down in excitement. I walked over to Hiccup and helped him out of the water.

"Yeah! The tails worked!" he said raising his hands up in the air.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Today is all about attack!" Gobber said as a Zippleback came out. Gobber had given us a bucket of water," Now one dragon lights its fire and the other breaths it. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky," Gobber laughed.

Fishlegs, Hiccup, and I were together. Like I said he had given us a bucket of water. We were supposed to throw the water at the head the lights the fire. Although I have studied the Zippleback and saw that if you look at the way the heads move you can tell that the left head moves in a pattern and stops only left of the it. The right is the same but stops only right. Yeah anyway. 

"Razor sharp teeth, inject venom for predigestion-," Fishlegs started to recite.

"Would you cut that out," Hiccup said.

The gas surrounded us, then I heard Tuffnut yelling.

"Oh that hurts! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He was holding his nose. I am guessing he got attacked by the Zippleback. 

One head came over to us while there was still some gas to cover its body. It approached Fishlegs. Although I knew that was the left one, the one who breathes the gas. Fishlegs got his bucket ready to throw the water on the dragon.

"Fishlegs no!" I half yelled. Although Fishlegs had already thrown the water on him. Ugh, after years of teaching him and quizzing him on this kind of stuff. He just has to go and forget. I threw my hand at my head. The dragon breathed gas onto him.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled. The dragon was breathing more gas on him and Fishlegs started to scream and run over to Gobber. 

"Here I don't need this any more," I handed him my bucket. Then I saw the dragon approach Hiccup. It ran after Hiccup and made him fall down.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled and I was ready to make a shield around him, I already had my sword out. 

"Back! Back!" Hiccup said holding up his hands like a ringmaster,"Back, now don't make me tell you again. Yes that's right back into your cage," he pushed them back into their cage and then I saw what he was doing it with. He opened his vest and there was a smoked eel," Now think about what you've done," he whispered and I only hear.

He turned around, and so did I, and I saw that everyone was looking at him.

"OK so are we done? Cause I need to, yeah come on Thea," He said and started to pull on my arm, bringing me out with him. I looked back and saw that everyone was still there frozen in place, then Fishlegs dropped the bucket of water I had given him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were working in Hiccup's and my workshop, in the blacksmiths hut. We were making Saddles for our dragons. Hiccup put holes and what not in the leather and I sewed together the leather. You see Hiccup is great at making things like inventions, but I keep record of everything and keep it all organized. I am not saying that he is not good at keeping stuff organized, he's great. Anyway I am good at sewing and records, he is good at making inventions. Got it, good. 

Finally we finished. We looked over the finished copies and I jumped up in glee.

"Yes!" I yelled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day we took the saddles to the dragons in the cove. 

"Hey GrayStream," I called.

'Hi what do you have with you?' she asked.

"Well you know how I attached that knew tail on you. Well it hurts when I ride you bare back so me and Hiccup made these," I held up the saddle to show her," saddles."

'Awesome,' she said as I strapped on the saddle. I looked over at Hiccup and saw that he was chasing Toothless around the Cove. Soon he got the saddle on him. To fly them we tied a rope onto the tail and had the other end in our hands, but as soon as we got up and pulled the rope to let the tail out, it pulled out to the right and we both fell off into the pond below. Then the next day we added a ring for us to connect us to the saddle.

This time we tied the rope to our feet and then tried to fly by opening it up with our feet, but it opened the tail for a second and we crashed into tall grass. I fell off GrayStream and crashed into Hiccup.

"Well that didn't work out," I laughed.

"Yeah," Hiccup laughed. I looked back and saw that GrayStream was rolling around in the grass along with Toothless, they loved the grass. 

Then the next day we were in the arena and Hiccup had some of the grass for the crash with him. As a Gronckle came up to him he held out his hand, the Gronckle stopped dead. Hiccup rubbed the grass on the Gronckle and the Gronckle rolled around in glee. When I looked up I could see that Gothie was looking at Hiccup, thankfully he was at an angle where you couldn't see the grass in his hand. People had started to come to practices as the practices got closer and closer to the Nightmare and as they heard about how famous Hiccup was becoming. As we left Hiccup got surrounded by a whole crowd of people. Mostly consisting  of the teens. Except for Astrid. I was hanging down near the back, waiting for Hiccup to dodge them. Astrid was only a few feet in front of me. 

"How did you do that?" Tuffnut asked then Snotlout pushed Tuffnut out of the way.

"I have never seen a Gronckle do that!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Oh, I left my ax at the ring, you guys go on ahead I'll..I'll catch up with you," he said almost running into Astrid. 

"Ah," she said moving out of the way.

"Come on Thea," he whispered.

We ran to the Cove. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I sat in the cove. Hiccup was scratching Toothless. I saw him hit an exact point and Toothless fell to the ground. 

"Wow," Hiccup said.

"Whoa how did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know I just scratched him under his chin and he just... fell," Hiccup said holding up his hand.

"You're going to use that in the ring tomorrow?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," he said still looking at his hand. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day we were in the ring. We were fighting the Deadly Nadder again. Astrid had just thrown her battle ax the dragon. The dragon batted it away with its head. It was approaching Hiccup this time. He dropped his mace. Then I heard Astrid coming up. I turned around and saw Hiccup was scratching the Nadder. Then, like he did with Toothless, he scratched under the dragon's chin. Like Toothless the dragon fell. 

Astrid was still yelling her battle cry and then it just stopped. She saw the Nadder on the ground and lost it. She began to swing her battle ax around all over the people. Yelling curses and freaking out. 

That night Hiccup sat down at the table we normally sit at. Then everyone sat with him, except Astrid. I sat down with Astrid.

"How can you deal with him?" she asked me bitterness biting at her tongue. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hiccup. How can you live with him. All he does is show everyone up. He's getting all this fame that he has never gotten before!" She slammed her cup down on the table.

"He doesn't mean to, he's just good at what he does," I explained. 

"Well how do you feel. All you do is stay in the background," she said.

"I have more pressing matters than dragon training. I didn't want to kill dragons. I don't care about this war," I said eating my potatoes.

"What do you mean. You're the chief's daughter. How could you not," she looked at me in surprises. 

"Not everyone inheritances the trait to kill dragons," I said. After that we stayed quiet for awhile. Soon everyone left. 

"Hey Thea I am going up to the house. See you there," Hiccup waved good-bye and walked out of the great hall.

"You know he likes you," I said to Astrid,"Hiccup. He likes you," 

"Why? I thought he was trying to make me look bad," she was stunned.

"What! Oh, no. When we're in the smiths hut and you and everyone else are putting out the fire he can barely pay attention," I laughed.

"Wow," she said blushing," So I have a question," clearing her throat," What other matters do you do instead of dragon training?" she asked. I knew I couldn't tell her about GrayStream and Toothless. So I decided to tell her the other truth.

"Well... how about I just show you," just then the wing opened the door and blow out the big fire.

"Perfect," I said," watch," I lit a star.

"Oh my Gods! How?! What?" she stumbled on her words.

"Well you see the Gods gifted me when I was born, as most of the village knows. That is why I have white hair, one blue eye, and one golden eye. So far me and Hiccup have figured out that my white hair means stars, my blue eye mean the blue moon, and my golden eye means the sun. I have discovered powers for each one. A star for light given to me by the stars. Fire," I lit the big fire again," given to me by the sun and a bubble shield," I put a bubble shield around the star," given to me by the blue moon," I explained, I could see the reflection of each glowing part of my body as I made each one. Obviously she could see them too. 

"Wow! This makes since now," she said. 

"Thanks I am so glad that you didn't freak out," I sighed with relief. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day we were at the Cove and Hiccup had brought his hammer. He was making light for Toothless to chase. I had made a star and let GrayStream chase it.

'Oh I love this. So how are you coming along on your powers? Have you discovered any knew ones?' she asked.

"No. Hiccup thinks that if I keep it up I might be able to bend water," I said watching her chase the star.

'Why don't you try. I mean it never hurts,' she stopped because I made the star go away.

"Yeah maybe I should. There is no harm in trying," I said. I stood up. I waved my hands in front of the water. Then before my eyes water copied what I was doing. I move my hands up and the water went up, just like my hands. 

"Told you," Hiccup yelled on the other side of the cove and then coming over.

"I didn't mean to. GrayStream just said to go ahead and try it. There would be no harm done," I said moving the water over his head.

"Well if you think about it, the moon does make the currents move so it does make since," he finished.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said putting the water back in the lake," So are you going to use that trick in the arena?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, I mentally sighed, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. We walked to the arena for morning drills. 

'''''''''''

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber said lifting up the lock. Out came a really small dragon I almost laughed, but then I remembered what they can do.

"Ha it's like the size of a-," Tuffnut started but then the dragon jumped on him.

"Oh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled," gah, gah," he said as the dragon got off of him.

"At least I didn't have to do it," I whispered to Hiccup. He smiled, then he aimed his shield at the Terror and made a light. The Terror saw it and got off of Tuffnut. The Terror followed it all the way to the small door, that he came out of, and went inside. Hiccup looked back at me and smiled.

"Wow he is better than you ever were," Tuffnut said to Astrid. Her eyes flashes with hatred, she was getting ready to punch someone. 

"Come on Hiccup, we have stuff to do," I grabbed his arm and pulling him away, shooting a glance over at Astrid. 

We went to the smith's hut and grabbed the stuff that we made for our saddles to keep the wing opened. As we walked to the Cove we ran into Astrid. We were really close to the cove, in fact just around the bolder. Plus she was deathly close, if Toothless or GrayStream had made a noise we would have been dead. 

Astrid had been throwing her ax at the tree, as you could hear with a thud, she was rolling between each tree. She did a summer salt and then saw us. I looked her in the eye. She was surprised to see us. I looked at Hiccup and he nodded. We ran for it. We went around the bolder and stopped at the base of the bolder. We kept quiet as she climbed up the bolder to look around, thank god she didn't see the cove. I heard her climb down and run off. Only after that did I breath out.

"You know I told her about my magic," I told Hiccup.

"What!" He half yelled.

"Yeah. After you left to go back home that one night. I told her. We were alone and the wind blew open the door and blew out the fire. She asked me a question about what I did instead of dragon training and I just told her. I didn't seem fair to hold it in from her," I explained looking at the floor.

"It's cool. I guess I would've done the same if it was me," he said with that we walked into the Cove. We attached the gears and what not to our dragons. I was very excited. 

We both found a stump on a cliff and tied a rope onto it. Then we tied the rope onto the saddle. Me and Hiccup looked at each other and opened our tails. The wind was steady and we were able to get a steady life off the ground as we worked with all these gears and parts that made the wings open. Hiccup had started to write a cheat sheet after a while, I didn't bother. I never looked at those things anyway. 

We tried it again, after Hiccup had finished his cheat sheet, but a big gust of wind blew in. The rope broke and we both went flying back. I looked at Hiccup and saw that he couldn't get the ring that held him on off. He was stuck with Toothless. I got up and saw I was not attached and thanked the gods. Now I could help Hiccup with get to the smith's without having Toothless seen.

We walked back to the village, it was dark by now. Watchers were out tonight looking for dragons since it wasn't storming. GrayStream had been taken back to the cove in order for this to be easier. We were going as quickly and as quietly as possible to the smith's hut, at the moment we were hiding behind two houses to where it looked like only Hiccup and I were standing there, maybe having a conversation. We had stopped as we had seen a Watcher coming down the road. 

"Hiccup, Thea," he greeted. I smiled and Hiccup put up a hand as a wave. Then when he passed Hiccup pulled Toothless over to the blacksmith's hut. I stood outside guarding. There was no one outside tonight. I heard a crash behind me and turned to go see what it was when I heard something. 

"Hiccup?" Astrid over at the smith's hut, but she couldn't see me. This was bad. Then I saw Hiccup slap on an apron and jump out the window.

"Hi Astrid, hi Astrid," I heard Hiccup say to Astrid in a muffle. I mentally face palmed this was bad. I went in and saw Toothless looking around in buckets and other stuff. When he saw me he ran over to me and knocked me down. 

"Stop Toothless!" I whispered, but he continued to jump on me. I heard the window shutters open really fast and Hiccup being pulled through by Toothless. There was one thing we could do so I jumped onto the back of Toothless, leaving some room for Hiccup, who quickly followed. We took the quickest route out of the shop and off the island. 

"That was close," I said.

"Yeah," 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Please vote, comment, and follow for the new series Dragons: Riders of Berk. 

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote, comment, and follow


	6. Astrid

Thea's POV.

We were up in the air for the first time. And this time it was real. We were up on the side of Berk where no one lived. I was so excited, but I had to keep a level head or I could end up in one of the rocks. 

"OK Bud we're going to keep this nice and easy," Hiccup said and looked at me. I nodded. 

"OK, here we go, here we go," Hiccup said checking the wing and we curved. We glided, constantly checking the tail behind us.

"OK here we go girl. Lets make this the best fly ever," I said to GrayStream.

'Yeah. Lets do this,' she said smiling. Then we followed after Hiccup into a dive. It was awesome! The water was approaching fast, but at the last minute we pulled up and glided right above the water. We were getting close to this arch made out of rock, we had been trying this all morning. This same things. Every time Toothless and GrayStream would go after the birds. I couldn't get through to her usually when this happened.  

"Hey GrayStream don't go for the birds. Do not get distracted! OK!" I commanded 

'OK don't get distracted. Got it,' she said. Then we glided under, I looked up and saw the birds flying off and prayed to the gods. The next 3 seconds felt like the slowest 3 seconds of my life. Then boom! We made it out without a freak out spasm from Toothless and GrayStream. 

"That was great, GrayStream. You've earned a fish.

She didn't speak to me that time, all she did was make a very happy squeal that anyone could translate. I laughed and I looked over at Hiccup as we started to weave around some rocks. Hiccup still hadn't gain trust with his dragon, he waiting to long and slammed right into a rock. 

"Sorry," he said to Toothless. He repeated exactly what he did and slammed into another rock. 

"That was my fault," Hiccup apologized again. I decided that I had go help him before he killed himself. Toothless repaid Hiccup by slapping him with his ear. 

"That had to hurt," I said. We change our wing positions and started to climb into the air. 

"Oh, this is awesome!" I yelled putting my hands up in the air. GrayStream was handling the height very well. That was until I heard screaming. I looked down to see Hiccup yelling and Toothless screaming. 

"Hiccup!" I yelled and flew after him," Hiccup grab Toothless," We only went a few feet down and wind knocked us right off course. I was knocked of off GrayStream, my hook, which was supposed to keep me clipped in was bent and it let my ring go. I was free falling along with Hiccup. Hiccup was being spun around and slapped by Toothless as the dragon struggled along with him. 

GrayStream was pulling herself over to me and I to her. My fingers were grazing her wings. I grabbed one and started to work my way up to it. Constantly I was looking down at the fast approaching forest. Then I got back on and ended up quickly tying the ring and string onto a random part of the saddle. I glanced over at Hiccup and saw that he was fumbling with the ring and the hook, but he got it on. 

The fast approaching forest was only meters away from us. I pulled as hard as I could to pull GrayStream up. She followed immediately in my actions and we hit an angle that had us just above the tree lined. The wind was insane and the water and the rocks were becoming our next biggest threat. I pushed myself forward to where I was just skimming the wind while I leaned down on GrayStream. 

Hiccup was struggling, he was debating between his cheat sheet and his life. Every second he would be looking between his sheet and the rocks.   

'Hiccup just let go of the cheat sheet. You will not need it,' I screamed in his head but he didn't listen he was still debating.

'I said let go!' I screamed louder in his head. He took one was last look at it and let go. Just in time too we started to weave. Every move required a switch between gears. There was fog between all the rocks, every twist and turn was a new rock and a new gear. Until we broke through the the fog and the rocks into open water. 

"Yeah!" Hiccup and I yelled when we saw open water and we weren't dead and that we had learned how to fly our dragons. It was honestly the best test drive ever.

We were savoring the flight, but I guess you could say that the dragons also got really excited. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of their fire and then an explosion. I snapped my eyes open and saw this giant screen of fire coming towards us. 

"Aw come on," 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We had landed on a small island near Thor knows where and were cooking some fish for dinner. We had found some wood and I had lit the fire carefully, not like I did in the great hall when I just shot a blast of fire. Then I water bent some water that had fish in them and laid it down for our dragons. Hiccup was looking after the dragons and checking their tails and saddles, sighing when he went over to mine and saw the completely bent out of shape hook. Soon after he had finished and sat down, starting to write some notes down into his notebook, I had the fish ready and editable for us. 

'Thea why did your brother not run in fear when he saw us?' GrayStream asked.

'Well at first Hiccup had tried to get to turn and walk away, that this was something that we weren't meant to meddle with, we had already caused enough trouble in the past. I didn't listen to him, so we went up to you guys and I don't know but he agreed to let you guys go. Why? I don't know,' I said looking at Hiccup as he refused a thrown up fish from Toothless.  

Small screeches started to fill the sky and come closer. I looked over to the sky line and saw that there was Terrible Terrors coming towards us. I just sat there but our dragons growled and put there arms protectively around their fish. The dragons landed and went for the fish of both GrayStream and Toothless. I just watched as GrayStream and a Terror fought over a fish. GrayStream won and swallowed the fish, laughing afterword. I looked over at Hiccup and saw that he had just thrown his fish at one of the Terrors who had been stumbling around because Toothless had spit a fire ball inside of him. 

"No so fire proof on the inside, are we?" Hiccup chuckled a little. The Terror gladly took the fish that Hiccup had thrown him and curled right up next to Hiccup.  

"Everything we know about you is wrong!" Hiccup exclaimed. 

'''''''''''''''''

We sat in Hiccup's work space doing nothing. I was fiddling with a small star in my hand and Hiccup was rolling his pencil around on his desk, but we were doing nothing. I heard soft foot steps that became louder by each one. 

"Hiccup you should probably put your stuff away, like now!" I whispered over to him, he looked at me confused, then Dad came in. Hiccup heard the slight creaked of the wood by the door bending, he turned around and shot up.

"Dad your back!" Hiccup exclaimed, after just barely seeing him. 

"Gobber is not here, Dad," I finished.

"I know I came looking for you two," he said.

"You did?" Hiccup asked, closing his note book and I started to stack the papers upside down. 

"You've been keeping secrets," Dad said in a low voice.

"W-we have?" Hiccup stuttered, his hand slipping off the table in fear. 

"Just how long did you think you could keep from me? Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it!" Dad raised his voice, stepping slightly closer to the both of us. 

"O-oh...," we both said in a small voice and I was worried Astrid had found out about Toothless and GrayStream and told Dad as soon as he got back on the island. There was a brief silence. 

"So lets talk about that dragon," Dad said coming closer.

"Oh Gods Dad we are so sorry. We were going to tell you. We just didn't know how to ah-," I started but Dad started to laugh, a big full laugh, and Hiccup started to laugh nervelessly. I stayed put, silently waiting for his laugh to turn into rage.  

"You-you're not upset?" Hiccup asked. 

"What! I was hoping for this," Dad yelled. 

'What?!' I thought. 

"Y-you were!" Hiccup and I both exclaimed. 

"And believe me it only gets better. Wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time,"

Oh.

"...and mount your first Gronckle head on a spire,"

Oh.

he looked so full of happiness. He was talking about how well Hiccup was doing in the ring. This was going in the compete opposite way I thought it would be going.  

"What a villain!" Dad continued knocking Hiccup back into a bucket right next to me," You really had me going there son!" Dad exclaimed, so happy he didn't realize that Hiccup was stuck in the bucket. Hiccup pushed himself out, I couldn't help him I was still frozen with fear. 

"All those years of the worst viking Berk had ever seen. Oden it was rough. I almost gave upon you. All the while you were holding out on me. Oh tharo matey!" he yelled, raising his hands in the air. He started to catch his breath now and sit down on a chair just behind him. I felt a sigh leave me as I moved. 

"With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about," Dad said scooting closer to Hiccup and I. There was long silence.

"Oh, well I brought you two something. Hiccup I brought you a helmet to ke-keep you safe in the ring," the helmet he gave to Hiccup, almost hesitating as he did it, must of been really special to him," Ah your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half on her breast plate," Hiccup withdrew his hand away from the helmet, letting out an awkward one laugh. 

"Wow thanks...," Hiccup managed to say. 

"Thea, your mother crafted this for you," He handed me the silver and gold circlet. It had small almost unreadable markings in the metals and three flowers were on it. One gold, one silver, and one white. There were other precious gems on it, like pearls and rubies, but it was the positioning and colors of the three flowers that caught my eyes. The one in the very front was white and on the right was golden and then one on the left was silver. It reminded me of something that I couldn't put my finger on. 

"Um... Thanks Dad, it's very pretty...," I sorta whispered as I held it. 

"Wear them proudly. It's what your mother wanted," Dad finished. I looked at him with thanks.

"Aw...," Hiccup faked yawned," we should really get to bed," he pointed out the door and started to stand up. 

"Yes, yes. Ah... good talk and ah... see you tomorrow...," the both ended on that same word. Dad turn to leave knocking a few things off their hooks and walked out of the door, even then I could stil lhear a few things being knocked off their hooks or stacks. 

"Whoo, uh...," I breathed out.

"You said it," Hiccup said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were back in the ring. Hiccup was wearing his helmet and I my circlet, with seemed to be almost glowing in the sunlight. Everyone had showed up, cheering who they thought would win on. We were fighting the Gronckle today. Gobber had set up small wooden walls, there were about half my size. We weaved around them hoping not to get hit with molten lava rocks. 

I saw Astrid threatening Hiccup again, the twins were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Snotlout was slightly pep talking himself, Fishlegs was going over facts, nothing unusual here. Then I saw Astrid roll away. Hiccup moved and I moved to get a better picture of what he was doing. I heard Astrid screaming and saw hiccup scratch the Gronckle and then falling to the ground. Astrid saw this and freaked out, throwing her ax to the ground and screaming out a bunch of curse words again. 

"So are we done? Cause I have something I need to...," Hiccup asked beginning to walk off and Gobber pulled him back, bringing him up into the air. 

"Oh not so fast,"he said. 

"I kinda late for-," Hiccup began, Astrid cut him off.

"Late for what! Exactly?" she asked in a deranged mood.

"OK, OK quite down. The elder has made her choice," everyone went deathly silent. I felt the color drain from my face, I knew exactly where this was going. Hiccup and Astrid stood in front of Gobber. Gobber put his hook hand over Astrid. The Elder shook her head. The crowd let out a sigh. I saw Hiccup sigh under his breath, but this wasn't a relief sigh. Gobber put his good hand over Hiccup. The Elder put her hand up, smiled, and nodded her head. I felt a numbing feeling go over me.

Everyone went crazy. The group grabbed Hiccup and put him above their shoulders and carried him away. As the crowd was leaving I slipped away so I could meet Hiccup at the Cove. 

"Great, I am so-,"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I walked down the path me and Hiccup usually toke. Then I heard running I looked around and saw nothing. 

'I guess it was a bird,' I thought and I didn't hear it again. As I was getting closer I heard Hiccup yelling.

"Thea! Thea!" and he came up behind me.

"Hey Hiccup could you yell that one more time, I think some of the dragons on dragon island didn't hear you," I said as he walked up.

"Sorry," 

"Well I hope you figure a way to get out of the battle or you're dead," I said.

"Yeah you're right," he said as we walked around the boulder into the Cove.

"Leaving! We are so leaving!" Hiccup called and it was at that moment that I realized that he had a basket with him.

"Why the basket?" I asked.

"Oh I am so leaving," he said looking in his basket. He was running again. I sighed mentally, but a scrapping sound pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up, Hiccup mirroring me. 

"Ah," we both screamed at the same time.

"What are you doing here!" Hiccup half yelled.

'GrayStream don't come out!' I yelled at her in my head.

'I hear you loud and clear,' I heard her reply.

"I want to know what is going on. No one just gets as good as you," she followed Hiccup as he walked backwards putting her ax up to his throat," Are you training with someone?"

"Astrid," I warned.

"Training," Hiccup squeaked out.

"It better not involve this," she said holding his flying suit up in disgust. 

"This I know this looks really bad-," Hiccup tried.

"Astrid" I said louder as I heard a branch break and I knew Hiccup knew what I was doing. Astrid threw Hiccup on the ground. I tried to block her but she weaved around me.

"Y-you're right, you're right. I am through with the lies. I've... been making outfits. So you got me," Hiccup said picking up her hand and placing it on himself as if she was going to take him away," so this time everyone knew. Take me, go ahead. OW!" he yelled and I saw Astrid had bent his hand back and he dropped to the floor," Why would you do that?" he held his hand. 

"That's for the lies and that's for everything else," she dropped her Battle ax on Hiccup each time. I went over to help him up. Then a bigger branch broke. I looked over and saw that GrayStream and Toothless were approaching, their eyes were enraged. I couldn't get through to GrayStream, she was blocking me out.

'Oh no,' I thought. Astrid saw to.

"Huh!" She gasped and pushed me and Hiccup to the ground. GrayStream and Toothless lost it. They started to charge. 

"Run, run!" Astrid screamed holding up her Battle ax in a defensive stance. Toothless stood up on his two back legs. I put a bubble shield around Astrid as Toothless began to attack and helped Hiccup calm him down.

"Hey hey, it's OK she's a friend boy," I said calming him down by make a star. I got rid of the shield around Astrid. Hiccup turned around.

"You scared him," he said, blaming her. 

"I scared him!" she exclaimed," who is him?"

"Ah well this is Hiccup's dragon Toothless and this is mine GrayStream. GrayStream, Toothless Astrid. Astrid, GrayStream and Toothless," I said rubbing the back of my head. Astrid shook her head 

"Dah, dah, dah we're dead," Hiccup said and Toothless grumbled satisfied with he had done and walked away. 

"Whoa, whoa where do you think your going?" Hiccup asked going after him. I jumped on my dragon and flew off. About two seconds afterwards Hiccup joined me. 

"Well lets go save our skin," I said making GrayStream go faster. Soon I saw Astrid.

"There," I pointed to her and Hiccup went into a dive. I heard a scream and Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup get me down from here!" she yelled. Hiccup dropped her onto a branch a branch on the closest tree next to them. 

"You have to give all of us a chance to explain," Hiccup pleaded.

"I am not going to listen to anything you have to say!" she screamed. I flew down next to her.

"How about me?" I asked, smiling slightly," just let us show you." 

"Please Astrid," Hiccup said.

She looked down and then climbed up on the branch. She reached out for Hiccup's saddle, Toothless growled as she got closer to Hiccup. GrayStream growled too. Astrid hesitated but still reached out. Hiccup offered a hand and she slapped it away. She climbed onto the saddle, at moment I knew something bad was going to happen. Astrid is going to have to apologize before any of this ends. 

"Now get me down." she said holding up her hands. I prepared for the horror to come next.

"Toothless down. Gently," Hiccup said patting his head. 

"See there is nothing to be afraid of," Hiccup said, turning back to assure her. He didn't make it to that. 

'Oh this is not going to go well,' I thought. Then Toothless shoot up in the air. GrayStream followed Toothless, I couldn't get through to GrayStream as she followed. All I could hear out of Astrid was screaming.

"Toothless what is wrong with you?" I heard Hiccup say when I a lined up next to him. Then Toothless let himself fall. GrayStream did the same but less scary, she still had me. I needed to tell Astrid to apologize soon or there might not be anything to tell any more.

"Oh no," I heard Hiccup say before they fell. 

'Astrid,' I called to her as they fell into the water and I glided above them.

'What!' she screamed into my head.

'Hey, hey I can hear you without out you screaming. You need to apologize to Hiccup. That will stop Toothless,' I said to her as we climbed up into the air. Then we started to spin. Despite it being really fun and all I was still worrying for Astrid's safety. 

'OK fine I will do it,' she said, her face looked a little pale. 

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless dragon." Hiccup complained, obviously annoyed. Toothless took a turn while we spun and aimed down. 

"OK, OK I am sorry. I'm sorry. Just get me off this thing," Astrid said holding on to Hiccup for dear life. Then they stopped just right before they hit the water, I heard Astrid scream as they halted. We glided smoothly in the air, riding the air streams as we went.   

"Better?" I asked Astrid. She nodded and looked at the clouds and sky. It was sunset and the sunsets here are beautiful. 

We glided all around the clouds. I loved the sunsets here and this just made it 10x better. We all flew close to the clouds, Astrid put her hands up in the clouds in joy. We flew around what looked like a palace of clouds. We flew upside down and into the clouds. We broke through the clouds and saw the night sky and all the stars in the sky. I thought of something. 

"Astrid, watch this," I told her. I saw Hiccup and Astrid turn back. Toothless and GrayStream slowed down slightly. 

I started to move my hands around in circles and make those stars. Except I kept doing it until what looked like a small ball of fire was in my hands. Once it was about the size of a regular ball I shot my arms open and out came what looked galaxy. I heard both of them gasp and I had to hold back mine to make it look like I had done this before. 

The stars swirled slowly through the sky as we flew. Soon I moved my hands to make the stars move. They started to deconstruct into stardust and move, swirling around us. Astrid started to laugh as the little particles touched her skin lightly, tickling her. As Berk got closer I made the stardust slowly go away, a few dust at a time. I felt slightly drained, but it was probably because I had used so much magic and I wasn't used to it. 

Berk was now in total night. The giant stone man guards that stood in the water in front of the island had the fire pit lit within them and their torches it. Most houses had candles lit within them and some people had fire outside that were lit. You could see the Watchers out walking too. The whole place looked majestic. 

'Wow that is a lot prettier than dragon island,' GrayStream said.

'I bet,'I said. Then I looked over at Astrid and she had gasped. I knew she liked it to. I thought of something else I could do. I ignored the slight drained feel I had and bent some water out from the ocean below us. I kept it with me, then I shot it forward in front of all three of them. Then right after I shot the water I made a quick star shooting it after the water. All within a few seconds the star made it in the water, it made it in front of the three of them, and I exploded the whole thing. Sorta like a bunch of fireworks. 

"Wow!" Hiccup and Astrid said together, I could feel them falling for each other, it was extremely cute. 

"Yeah, that is definitely a perk," I said and did it a couple more times as we flew around Berk. We started to climb back into the sky to avoid any watchers who were lucky enough to see us, not counting the giant fireworks I had just made. 

"OK I admit. This is pretty cool," Astrid finally said," it's amazing... they're amazing," she said and patted Toothless and then I flew next to them and moved in close. Astrid stroked GrayStream's skin scales. 

I didn't notice the giant mist cloud that we were coming upon. I hadn't even realized how long we had been flying in this direction. 

"So what now," Astrid said drawing me out of my thoughts," Hiccup you final exam is tomorrow! You know you're going to have t-to," Toothless and GrayStream spiked up, we had just entered the mist cloud," kill a dragon," she finished in a whisper.

"GrayStream what is it?" I asked and Hiccup did the same for Toothless.

'Danger, stay down if you want to live.'

"Wait what is it?" but she didn't reply and neither did Hiccup's. I couldn't get through to her, it was like all of a sudden the mist cloud had just made her completely nothing like normal. She had blocked her mind, like there was a giant wall. We flew through the mist, both dragons moving their wings fast. Then I realized something. This was THE MIST.

"Hiccup," I tried to get his attention, but he couldn't hear me.

More dragons came in. More, more, and more. Until we were in a swarm. All three of us were down against our dragons.

"What is going on?" Astrid asked.

"They're bring in their prey," I said. 

"Then what are we?" she asked, but no one answered. I wanted to say we're not prey, but I had no idea.

Then we started to go into a dive. And then I saw a mountain, taller than any mountain back home and a lot more scary, and Thor knows what type of dragons lived there. I knew I had to get out of here and so did Hiccup and Astrid, but I couldn't convince GrayStream. Then we started to go into a tunnel. It twisted and turned and we came out into a giant chamber. The camber was lit was a dull red orange light, almost like it was lit was lava. Everywhere there looked like ledges, dragons were sitting on them, they were talking and moving with caution. We followed the line of dragons into a curve. It was amazing, scary but amazing.

"What our Dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup muttered. 

We went up onto a ledge and saw that the dragons dropped there kill into the hole covered by mist. 

"Well it's nice to know that our food is being dropped down a hole," I said. I was sure Hiccup would've replied if there wasn't hell in front of us.

Then a Gronckle came in flying like he was drunk. He came up to the middle of the hole and through up a really small fish. He scratched himself, looked down and flew off... almost. A giant dragon came up and ate the Gronckle whole. All three of us gasped and then I thought to GrayStream to go now! She didn't hesitate to go. GrayStream sped out and Hiccup close behind us, all the dragons seemed to think that this was a good idea too. Instantly we were swarmed by thousands of dragons all getting out at one time. The Giant dragon saw us and reached for us. For a second I was thinking that this was the end, but at the last minute a Zippleback flew in front of its jaw and got caught. We flew back to Berk top speed, we wanted to get away from that place as fast as we could. 

'''''''''''''''''

"No, no. It totally makes sense. It's like a giant bee hive. They're the workers and that's their queen, it controls them," Astrid explained her theory," Lets find your dad," she said getting off of Toothless as soon as he touched the ground. 

"NO!" we both said at the same time.

"They'll kill Toothless and GrayStream. Astrid lets think this through. Carefully," Hiccup said but couldn't looked her in the eye.

"Hiccup we just discovered the dragons nest, the thing we been searching for since vikings first came here and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragons?" she said astonished.

"Yes," we both said at the same time.

"...OK fine, but what will we do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Give us time," I said for Hiccup. I saw that he was having trouble answering anything. I patted his back. Then I went to go look at GrayStream and check her saddle. I turned around and saw Hiccup just got punched by Astrid. I almost turned away but GrayStream coughed me and I looked back. Astrid kissed Hiccup I almost gasped, but I knew they wouldn't like that I had saw that. 

Then Astrid started to walk away. I ran to catch up with her.

"Astrid-," I started but she cut me off.

"Hey Thea. I have to tell you something. You know how we hunt dragons well now I want you and Hiccup to rewrite history and prove them wrong. F-for me OK?" she asked. 

"Yes we will," I said and then decided on something," Hey Astrid? Would you mind coming with me to Gothie. I need to talk with her. I would feel most conformable with you," I asked.

"Sure. I would be glad to," and we ran through the forest, leaving Hiccup behind to deal with whatever the hell he was going through. Probably the thought that that just 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


	7. (6 1/2) Gothie

Thea's POV,

Astrid and I walked up the trail to Gothie's hut. It was on the top on a very small mountain. I had asked Astrid if she would come with me to Gothie because I would feel most comfortable with her at my side. 

We walked up the long trail breathing hard. I mean both of our stamina was pretty big, but when you are walking up a very steep trail you tend to get tired.

"I am going to faint when I get to the top. This trail is so long!" I complained.

"I feel ya," she said and her top was covered with sweat.

"I wish I could take GrayStream up here," I said, thinking how much more faster it would be. 

"That would be nice. I wish I could take a dragon up here," she said.

"Hey I just had an idea. OK so what if I use my fire and bend it out from under my feet so we can just fly up," I said sarcastically.

"Wait that might be a good idea! OK try doing... whatever it is you do to make fire come, and then I will just grab onto you are we can fly up," She said.

"OK, but we are going to have to let down before we reach the top. I don't want Gothie knowing just yet," I said as I started to make fire under my feet. Then I saw airborne and Astrid next to me with both of her arms holding on for dear life.

Soon we got to the top. I let down just a feet meters from the door and we climbed the rest. We opened the door and called.

"Gothie are you home? We don't mean to disturb you but I have some questions about the fight tomorrow," I called in.

"No, no it's fine I was looking at the stars to night," she called back and I was surprised that she was talking at all. We walked out to her balcony and saw her sitting and looking at the stars.

"Y-you talked, I thought you were too old to be able to talk," Astrid said astonished.

"Yes dear I do, but only on special occasions," she turned to me," I know why you're here. You want to know why I picked your brother," my mouth hung open, she saw and said," I am the elder after all. I have my ways."

"So why did you pick Hiccup, I mean I don't think he can do it. Like kill a dragon," I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I know he can't kill a dragon," she said.

"I know you do but if you can- wait you do? How?" I asked shocked.

"I know you two have found, train, and flown a night fury. You are very brave. I had received a prophecy that a daughter of the gods and the weakest of them all would join humans and dragon together and rewrite history in more than one ways a-and...," she trailed off like there was something else," oh there is nothing more," she finished.

"How do you know?" I asked. 

"I live at the top of a mountain. All sound comes to me, and I can see you in the cove," Gothie looked over to the cove where Hiccup was helping Toothless with something.

"OK so why did you choose Hiccup!" Astrid yelled with rage.

"I choose him because he is the weakest of all. The one in the prophecy and so are you Thea. You are the daughter of the Gods. You two are going to rewrite history in many more ways than one. You need to show Stoic that we can be allies before, um nothing forget I said that," she turned from us and went to go look at the sky.

"OK thank you Gothie. I have a question? My powers, GrayStream says that more will come. Do you know any ones that will come, have the Gods told you anything about them?" I asked.

"They have told me something. You water is like medicine," she said wisely.

"Thank you Gothie. I will leave now," I said walking toward the door.

"Thea,"she called back,"if you ever need to talk come to me," she smiled and we walked out.

"Well that went well now didn't it?" Astrid said still a little mad about the reason she was not picked. I pulled off my circlet and examined it.

"Where did you get that. It looks beautiful," she smiled at me. We had a small silence and then I answered.

"My Mum had it made for me. She had it made for me when I was young and she thought she would be able to give it to me later in my life, then she died and ya know," I said looking at how it gleamed in a moon. I looked up and wish she would come back.

"Um, Thea that strip it's silver, not gold!" she exclaimed. I looked back from the sky and saw that she was right my circlet was silver and glowing like the moon. We stared at it for a long time then we got to the bottom. It was dawn now and I had put my circlet back on.

"Thanks Astrid I am going to get some sleep before the match. I have a feeling that I will need my strength today," I said walking up the hill.

"Oh Thea!," Astrid screamed," the strip is bronze now!"

I pulled my circlet down and looked at it now it was glowing bronze. I ran into the house.

"Hiccup!" I whispered to him," looked at my circlet!"

"Wa?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Look!" I whispered and he looked at my circlet.

"Hey wasn't that gold?" he asked.

"Yeah, here look," I passed it over to him. Then when it had left my hands and was in his the strip quickly turned back to gold.

"Whoa. How did it do that?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"I think it reacts to your magic," he said looking around on it. He handed it back and it turn a lighter shade of bronze.

"Maybe it reacts to my magic and the time of day," I wondered.

"Yeah," he said laying back into his bed and going back to sleep. I stayed a wake. I studied the circlet. Putting it on the floor and watching it change colors until it was midday and I need to get ready for the battle. So did Hiccup.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote, comment, ans follow


	8. All the Truths Come Out

Thea's POV.

The crowd screamed for my Dad and Hiccup as my dd walked up to the viewing area for the chief. He laughed and talked as people got ready and then it was time. 

"Alright!" Dad yelled over the crowd to start his speech,"Now I can show my face in public again," my Dad joked and I laughed. Me, Hiccup, and Astrid were down with Hiccup to help him prepare. All Hiccup had brought from home was his helmet. I had told him the prophecy about us. He seemed shocked about it and then he started to wrap his his around the idea. I had also told him about how Gothie had stuttered at the last part. We stayed in silence for awhile and then I thought about GrayStream.

'GrayStream!' I called in my head.

'Yes, I'm here,' she called back.

'Something is going to happen today. I can feel it,' i said to her.

'I can feel it to,' 

'What ever you hear or what ever Toothless says to you do not come out of the Cove. OK?' I asked.

'I promise,' and then I cut off the connection.

"Astrid," I heard Hiccup say," whatever happens make sure that they don't find Toothless," he turned to me," you to Thea."

"We will," Astrid said for me, I was about to cry because I was hoping Hiccup wouldn't die. The part Gothie stuttered about, I knew it had something about something bad happening. I knew it would happen to one of us. 

"Just promise us that it won't go wrong,"Astrid said in a small voice.

"I promise," he told Astrid.

"And Thea I -," I cut him off.

"Don't promise me that. OK?" I hugged him and let a tear fall. Then Gobber came up.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," Gobber said gesturing Hiccup out. I watched him put on his helmet and walk out. The crowd got loud by the second and I let more tears come out, until it was cry with Astrid trying to comfort me. I cried in her arms like I was her younger sister.

Then I heard Astrid tell me to look up. I did. Hiccup was right there in the middle of the arena with his hand extended out to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hiccup," I whispered.

"Hey it's OK," I heard Hiccup say to the Nightmare.

"Stop the fight," Dad from up above in the viewing spot of the arena.

"No! We don't have to fight them, they're not like we think they are," Hiccup started to make his speech. This is what he was planning to do?! Try and make Dad change?!

"I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad yelled, he slammed his hammer down onto the metal that protected the people from the arena. I saw the dragon go from the relax position that it was at to enraged in seconds. 

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled and opened a small hole under the gate I climbed through first and bent fire between the dragon and Hiccup to stop the Nightmare from eating Hiccup. People gasped and then the smoke cleared and I had a shield in front of the dragon and Hiccup.

"STOP!" I yelled more people gasped as they realized that I was the one who created the shields. Time slowed down and I lost control to the shields and the dragon went after Hiccup again. I tried again and again, I was to shaken up to hold a shield for more than a few seconds. Astrid had thrown a hammer at the dragon and it was chasing her now. I tried to stop it but I couldn't.

Then Dad opened the gate and grabbed me back, I tried to fight him, to help them. 

"This way!" he yelled and time sped up again. Astrid ran in, but the Nightmare stopped Hiccup by throwing molten lava in front of. I ran up to and bent it of the wall and threw it at the dragon. Again people gasped but I ignored them. Then Hiccup was caught under the dragon's claws. 

Then out of no where I heard a night fury scream, I tensed up. GrayStream wasn't there, thank Gods. Toothless blow a hole in the top of the roof and flew in. He attacked the Nightmare and pushed him off of Hiccup. When the smoke cleared Toothless was fight to keep the Nightmare off of Hiccup.

That's when things started to go bad. The Nightmare ran off and Hiccup ran up to Toothless and tried to push him away. Toothless wouldn't listen. Dad grabbed a hammer and went after Toothless. Toothless growled as Dad got closer with the weapon. Then Toothless jumped and Dad was pushed to the ground. Toothless got in a firing position and Hiccup yelled. He hesitated and looked back at Hiccup with an innocent face. He didn't last a few seconds. Viking swarmed him, pushing him to the ground and keeping him there. Dad pushed himself back up. 

"Put 'em with the other," Dad spat out, pushing away a sword that was offered to him. 

"You're coming with me. Both of you!" Dad yelled at us. I couldn't help but notice that Dad was int he same state of fury that he had been when we had shot down the Night Furys and tried to convince him that we had. 

We walk up to the great hall and he pushed open the door with so much force it slammed on the wall, bouncing back and closing, but it still had momentum. It opened up slightly, letting in half a meter strip of light. 

"I should have know, I should have seen the signs," he was sooo angry. I knew we might not see sunlight for about, oh give or take from never to the rest of our lives. 

"And you. How did you make fire and blue things?" he asked, I made a quick star, almost loosing it after a few seconds of it being up. 

"Ah! What is that?" he yelled.

"A star," I answered calmly. He looked at me in total horror and then started to yell at Hiccup.

"We had a deal!" he scream at Hiccup.

"I know, but that was before-. Oh it's so messed up," Hiccup said running his hands in his hair. I knew he would be dead if Dad ever forgave him.

"Just take this out, punish me. Just don't hurt Toothless," Hiccup pleaded and I just stood there and watched as Dad released his rage

"THE DRAGON! That's what you're worried about. Not the people you almost killed!" he roared.

"He's not dangerous, he was just protecting me, he-he's not dangerous," Hiccup trying to convince Dad. I had lit a couple of the coals in the fire pit to play with and keep me warm while they had their cold war.

"They killed hundreds of us," Dad yelled louder.

"And we've killed thousands of them. They protect themselves that's all," Dad paced around all angry," There's something else on their island, it's a dragon-," Dad cut him off and I looked up.

"Their island!" Dad exclaimed, them started to get quieter," so you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say nest," Hiccup shuddered and I started to walk over.

"Where did you find it," Dad jumped up to him. Then I stepped in front of him.

"He didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find it," I said, putting my arms up to block Hiccup from Dad jumping on him. But instead he stood up and whispered.

"Yes,"

"No, no. Dad you don't want to. There is a dragon on the island. A dragon like never before," I tried running after him. He shoved me back and I landed on Hiccup, pushing us both to the ground.

"You're not Vikings, you're not me children," he said and as I was getting up I was pushed to the ground by a force. A force of pain and lose. 

Dad walked out and slammed the door, but it swung open again. I heard him yell:

"Ready the ships!" 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hiccup stood on the board walks while I sat on the edge with my legs swing off. We watched as the weapons were loaded on, and then as the last thing Toothless was loaded on, all most like a prize that was poisoned. We watched as they put restraints on to make sure he didn't breath fire or fly away. 

I looked over at Hiccup and saw that he was hurt. Dad looked up at us and then turned like we were nothing. He yelled an order and then said something to Toothless and they sailed off. We sat there for a while and watched the ships fade in the horizon 

'Hiccup what are you going to do?' I asked in his head, breaking the silence.

'N-nothing,' he stuttered.

'What do you mean! Your the man with the plan. Oh my Gods Hiccup, you're the lord of plans!' I screamed in his head.

'I just can't do anything this time,' He looked away.

'I wish there were some more dragons,' I said.

"Wait what did you think?" but Astrid came up. We all stood there for a couple moments and then she spoke up.

"It's all a mess. You guys must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend," she said staring at the ocean.

"Thanks Astrid that helps. That really sums it up," I said.

"Why couldn't we have just killed the dragons when we found them in the woods. I would've been better for everyone," Hiccup said still looking at the ocean.

"Yep the rest of us would've made it, so why didn't you two?" she asked and looked at us. We both stayed quite. That question ringed in my head.

'Why didn't you? Why didn't you?' it ringed I couldn't help it. I had to send my anger some where, so I did. I shot the biggest ball of fire I could make down at the boardwalks. I watched as people ran away and dodged the ball of fire as it broke most of them till it hit the water, instantly becoming steam. I groaned as I looked at the damage. 

I looked back at them and they were both wide-eyed and I just sat there shooting fire at one of the torches and watched it burn.

"Why didn't you?" Astrid finally said.

"We couldn't," Hiccup and I said at the same time.

"That's not an answer," she said.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden!" Hiccup yelled.

"Because I want to remember what you said right now," she had a stern look on her.

"Oh for the lovied. We were a coward, we were weak, we wouldn't kill a dragon!" I said now shooting frozen water a the tall man guard that was closest to me. 

"You said wouldn't that time," she pushed and now I was standing up.

"Whatever, we wouldn't. Three hundred years and were the first vikings who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup yelled.

"First to ride one though," she said not raising her voice. I stepped back thinking. 

'We were the first ones to ride a dragon, and the first ones who lived to tell the tail of a night fury. We rewrote history,' I thought smiling.

"So...?" Astrid pushed on. 

"We wouldn't kill them because they looked as frightened as we were. When we looked at our dragons we saw ourselves. We can't just go around and kill ourselves," I said raising my hands in the air. I saw both of them smile at that remark.

"I bet he's really frightened now," she said and we all looked at the ocean.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked and I started to brighten up and smile.

"Eh... something stupid," Hiccup said a smile crawling at his lips.

"Good but you have already done that," she said smiling to.

"Then something crazy," I finished and started to run down the boardwalks. 

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I can hear it, and I came up with it, sorta," I smiled and we ran for the arena.

"Go get the others," I told Astrid and she curved off into the village.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
I don not own How To Train Your Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


	9. Battle of a Lifetime

Thea's POV.

I was opening that gate for the Gronckle dragon. When I saw everyone come in the arena. Hiccup turned around surprised to see everyone. He hadn't heard me tell Astrid to go get the gang.

"You are wise to seek out the world most deadly weapon," Tuffnut said moving his hand in front of his face," it's me," he finish and then Snotlout punched him out of the way.

"I love this plan!" he said as I was getting the deadly Nadder out of its cage.

"I didn't-," Hiccup was cut off by Ruffnut.

"Your crazy I like that," Ruffnut whispered. I looked over to Hiccup and he was shocked.

"So what are we going to do?" Astrid pushed Ruffnut out of the way, asking Hiccup. I smiled at the plan. 

I walked up to lever outside of the arena. I looked down to Hiccup and he nodded I pulled the lever and watched as the door for the Nightmare slowly opened. I ran back down to watch Hiccup go inside. I watched as he slowly walked in and then slowly walk back out. Then Hiccup came into full view and everyone but me gasped.

I walked over to the other dragons to make sure they didn't attack the Nightmare. Snotlout started to whimper and leaned down to grab a tip of a spear. I was about to walk over and take it away but Astrid slapped his arm and shook her head no. 

Hiccup approached Snotlout and he started to back away from the Nightmare. Some kind of tough man you are Snotlout I thought to him and he looked over at me red faced. Then as Hiccup reached him hand out to him he went deathly white. He pulled his hand back and I ran over.

"It's OK Snotlout, he probably most likely won't bite your head off," I grimaced.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. I grinned once again.

Hiccup lightly put Snotlout's hand on top of the Nightmare's nose. The NIghtmare noticed the change from people and looked over at Snotlout, he started to purr.

"See told you," I said and he laughed and smiled.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked me and Hiccup as we walked over to a box.

"You might need something to hold onto," Hiccup smiled, then everyone realized the dragons I had pulled out.

'''''

"OK Astrid, I think you would be best with the deadly Nadder," I explained to her," the way you get her to trust you is to go around to her back side and let her spike up her spikes. Then slowly smooth down the spikes and she will start to trust you," I explained and she nodded that she understood.

Astrid slowly made her way around the Nadder, like I said the spikes shot up. Astrid slowly moved around the dragon trying not make it mad. She maneuvered around the Nadder and reached out to put the spikes down. The dragon started to growl and she hesitated and looked at me. I nodded.

'It's OK, she won't hurt you,' I thought to her. Astrid nodded and started to smooth the spikes down. Soon the dragon realized she was not a threat, but a friend. So I walked over to Fishlegs.

"Come on Fishlegs. Your turn," I said.

"You know what, I think I am going to watch the twins," Fishlegs said nervously.

"Come on Fishlegs," I said pulling him," you know the Gronckle is not that aggressive," I tried.

"Uh, well no. The Gronckle is part of the bolder class-," I cut him off.

"Oh shut up. You know that I know that," I pulling him over to the Gronckle. Fishlegs started to whimper like Snotlout did but worse.

"OK like Hiccup did in the arena, when you want to make friends with the Gronckle you need to scratch the dragon and then make your way for the chin," I explained.

"O-Ok," he hesitated. He reached out to the Gronckle and started to scratch the dragon. He started to make his down to the chin, while the Gronckle moved in happiness. Then he reached the chin and like I explained the Gronckle fell dead on the floor and started to purr.

"Ha, HA!" Fishlegs screamed out in victory. I walked over to Hiccup. He was struggling with the twins.

"No, no. Give him the fish don't throw the fish," Hiccup tried," Help me," he pleaded.

"Yeah. I think you would need it," I grinned and walked over to the twins.

"Here give the fish over here," I held out my hand and they gave me the fish, that both of them had. I put a shield around them and gave it back.

"Here they will only pop when they are in the dragon's mouth," I said and handed the fish back.

"Sweet we got our own dragon!" Tuffnut said and then they threw the fish up at their mouth's and the dragons swallowed them whole in delight. The dragons came down to rub and purr at Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Wow that was awesome, I think magic and dragons work together great," He smiled, I smiled back.

"Hey Hiccup the Gronckle wants more fish," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah so does the Nightmare," Snotlout yelled.

"Yeah," everyone else said walking over.

"Well OK, there is fish over here. One basket for each dragon," Hiccup and I walked over and picked up a basket for each dragon. After we were done we watched and help everyone with their dragons.

"So... should I call GrayStream?" I asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," He smiled and went to help Snotlout.

'Hey GrayStream would you mind coming down?' I asked her through my mind.

'Yeah sure. Is there fish?' she asked.

'Yeah,' I said.

I went over to the spare basket of fish and started to open it when I heard her yell.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Snotlout yelled and hid behind of the Nightmare. Everyone else did the same except Astrid. She walked up to GrayStream

"Hey GrayStream, how has it been," Astrid asked and started to pet her head. GrayStream moved over to Astrid trying to get more pets. 

"Astrid get back it's a Night Fury!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hey guys it's OK it's just GrayStream, she's the other Night Fury that Hiccup caught," I explained and then GrayStream started to purr because Astrid was rubbing her chin," She has a helped me develop my powers. She also has a telepathic connection with me," I explained as everyone stared in awe.

"So if that's your Night Fury where's Hiccup's?" Tuffnut asked and I face planted my face into my hand. I wanted to punch him so hard so he whimpered and bled.

"Tuffnut, let me put this in a way you'll understand," he nodded," Hiccup's dragon has been kidnapped, we are going to get Toothless, Hiccup's dragon," I said very carefully and he nodded.

"Great, lets get going we have a lot of ground to cover," Hiccup said got on Astrid's dragon and I got on mine. We flew out everyone was a little wobbly from first flight and everything but overall it was OK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked me.

"I am. I promise to be there," I told Hiccup, you see I wanted to stay behind just by a little so I could get some water in these bags. I just thought I might need it.

"OK, well we'll see you there," He said and they flew off.

It only took me about 10 minutes to fill up the bags.

'You know your brother is going to dragon island, you realize that he might die from the queen,' GrayStream said.

"You have no hope for Hiccup. He will prove everyone wrong about the dragons and we will rewrite history, just like the prophecy said," I told her then became sad," I just thought of something Gothie, she hesitated like she didn't want to say something. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Do you think something will happen t-to Hiccup or me?" I asked her.

'I don't know, do I look like I can tell the future?' I sort of smiled,' Look Thea you are best mage I know, and you will know when the time comes for the prophecy to go into action. Prophecies aren't always going to happen right away. Lets just get this water and meet up with Hiccup,' she finished.

"You always have a way to cheer me up," I said and flew to dragon island as fast as we could.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When we got there the whole armada was there. And that giant dragon, unfortunately he was about to eat Astrid. I saw Hiccup flying down above me. He hit the dragon with an all on plasma bolt and Astrid screamed as she fell. We flew in and grabbed her.

"Did you get her?" I asked and GrayStream looked down and smiled.

'Yeah,' and we flew close to the ground and put her down. I heard her in my mind.

'Go!' she said like she was out of breath.

'Thanks,' I said back.

"Thea! Lets see if that thing can use its wings," he said and we flew down.

"You have just earned the title awesome," I said back as we broke the sound barrier. Then we both shot plasma and the dragon fell. As soon as we did that we flew off in to the maze of rocks. That did slow him down, it turned out that he could use his wings and when he encountered a rock he flew right through it; it exploded. We flew around for awhile just trying to avoided it. I glanced back at the island, luckily everyone was standing together watching us, not going off and trying to do something rash. Then I heard Hiccup. 

'Time to disappear,' he thought and we nodded. We flew up into the clouds, they were dark from and the ash from the ground. It made it easy to hide in. Just before the dragon could reach us we disappeared into the clouds. He was confused for awhile while we flew around be the silent that a Night Fury is. He was clearing up almost a whole circle around him that was just air and no cloud. Then like on a given signal our dragons both shot plasma. It made the dragon even more confused. It started to roar and out of no where fire came out of his mouth. He made it go everywhere, hoping to catch us.

We both flew next to each other. As we were trying to avoid the fire our tails.

'Thea, this was not in my plan, but I have a back up. Follow my lead OK,' he thought.

'Got ya,' I thought back.

We flew into the holes of the dragon's wing and Hiccup yelled at him, or I think the dragon was a him.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Hiccup questioned in an awesome way.

The dragon saw us and got angry again. We flew down and he followed, then I knew what Hiccup was doing. Like Toothless did with that terrible terror, we're going to shot the dragon with fire.

"Hold GrayStream, I think you know what we're doing," I said to her. I waited about 3 seconds and I yelled," Now," me and Hiccup said at the same time. Both GrayStream and Toothless turned around and shot plasma into the mouth of the dragon. Which reacted to the fire he was about to breath. He started to almost chew on the exploding fire ball in his mouth. The ground was becoming closer and closer. The speed that we were falling at was making it almost impossible to move. 

Just 500 feet before we hit the ground our dragons finally turned around and spread out their wings. We shot back from the wind and flew up the dragon as blow up from hitting the ground. We flew up, we were almost there, I looked back to see that my tail just caught on fire, it was burning up so quickly, I couldn't control it anymore wither. 

"No, no. NO!" Hiccup yelled, I snapped to the front where I saw Hiccup get hit by the dragon's tail. It knocked him right off of Toothless, knocking him out. 

"Hiccup!" I yelled as I put a shield around me and tried to put one around Hiccup, but I was just to unfocused by the shock. I watch as he fell into the fire and Toothless flying after him. Then all I could see was fire as I fell because my tail fell off to.

Everything basically blacked out. I woke up later, I didn't know how long it had been. There was ash falling from the sky everywhere. The air all around me was gray and I couldn't see anything. I turned my head to see GrayStream next to me, she looked terrible. I slowly got up to check her out. On contact she jolted awake. 

"Whoa, whoa, calm girl," I laughed, but all that came out was coughing. I took one of the water bags and opened it. The water came out quickly but I caught it quickly. I started to wash my self off, there was ash everywhere on me. I could see that I had a lot of burns on me, probably what was causing me so much pain, but everything else looked ok. I dropped the water I had since it was full of ash and opened two more for Hiccup and Toothless, but when I turned around I didn't see him. 

Instantly I remembered what had happened. I dropped the water and jumped on to GrayStream. There was no saddle anymore, it must have burned off, but I didn't care. 

'Use your wings and make the ask go away. We need to find Hiccup and Toothless!' I commanded to GrayStream. She followed my orders and began to flap her wings. All around me things started to come into view. GrayStream lifted off the ground, expanding her range. 

I could see Vikings looking up at me. I began to yell Hiccup's name and then I heard Dad. I followed his voice. 

"Hiccup! Hiccup! HICCUP!" I yelled. I followed the sound of Dad's voice as he also yelled. Then it stopped. I flew faster. There was silence and I thought the worst, had Hiccup died because I couldn't put a shield on him. Had Dad just given up and we will never find Hiccup or will I have to visit his grave every day to say I was sorry and felt guilty. Or even will I have to learn how to talk to the dead and read signs so I can see what he says in the dead world.

Then I saw a huge group of Vikings. GrayStream dropped to the ground and I immediately got off. I rushed through the group of Vikings and broke through to see dad hugging Hiccup. I stopped dead. No one was making any noise. Astrid was looking at the ground, tears threatening to come. I looked all around. Everyone, everyone who had hated Hiccup were now crying. I felt anger and I felt sorrow. Why should they feel sorry for someone they wished would die?

"He's alive!" Dad yelled out. I looked back over to Dad who was raising his head from Hiccup's chest. The Heartbeat!

"Hiccup!" I exclaimed. I ran over and crashed down next to Dad. 

"Thank you for saving my son," Dad said patting Toothless.

"Well most of him," Gobber said walking up. I looked over at his leg and almost had a heart attack. His foot wasn't there and bleeding heavily.

"Oh, Gods!" I said and pulled out my last water bag. I don't really remember what happen it's all a bit of a blur, but I think I pulled out my water and it started to glow. I bent it onto his leg and it glowed brighter and then blackness came. Only weeks later did I realize that my water had healed his wound so he wouldn't die of blood loss.

'''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up to the sound of crashing. I saw a giant black blur jumping around and I thought I was going crazy, I sat up immediately and then a black mass jumped onto me; throwing me back.

"Gr-GrayStream?" I asked.

'Yep, I am so glad you're awake, you've been laying there for about 3 weeks. With no movement,' she added, I felt a throbbing in my head when she talked. It was too loud and I was so out of practice. I sat up to see Hiccup lying there on the bed. I shot up and stumbled out of bed. I walked over to him holding onto GrayStream as I did. He looked so pale and his breath was shallow. I remembered that he had lost his foot and lower leg in the fire. I was stunned I couldn't move. 

'You did that,' GrayStream told me.

'What? I put a metal leg on him?" I asked confused.

'No but you healed him. After that you blacked out, I'm guessing from to much pain or magic use. You had burns all over you. Healers spent half of their time by your side making sure nothing happened to the burns. The village scavenged up what was left of the boats and sailed home. I ended up pulling a couple and your friends helped,' she finished.

Then I saw Toothless started to have a freak attack and GrayStream start to get all excited. I tried to make Toothless calm down, he was going to wake up Hiccup. I heard a groan and Toothless got even more excited. I looked back at Hiccup who was waking up. 

"Toothless?" he asked. Toothless dropped down from the beam that he had jumped up onto and walked over to Hiccup, sniffing him," Thea? GrayStream?"

"Yeah," I said. Toothless got excited again and jumped up onto Hiccup. Hiccup shot up groaning and holding his stomach. I winced slightly. 

Hiccup froze, he must have tried to move his foot. The color drained from his face. He picked up the covers and pulled his feet out, looking down at the metal one. I almost gasped, his foot wasn't there anymore. I didn't know what to do, I was speechless. Hiccup looked over at Toothless almost like if he was asking if this was real. 

"I can't believe I did that," I whispered.

"You did, you put a metal leg on me?" Hiccup whispered. 

"Well no, but I did stop you from bleeding to death," I explained. 

"Thea you have now earned my respect," he said while he tried to stand up he tripped and fell. I broke out of my trance and tried to help him, but I must have moved to quick and my knees buckled. I was sent falling to the ground. 

"Thea!" Hiccup said and GrayStream helped me up. We both used our dragons to make our way to the door. Hiccup opened it and a monstrous nightmare screamed. Hiccup slammed the door.

"Toothless stay here," he said and I said the same to GrayStream. We opened the door again and I heard Snotlout's voice.

"Come guys, get ready, here we go!" he yelled and I saw the Twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid fly off on their dragons. We stepped outside and there were dragons everywhere. No fighting though just dragons. People riding them, people feeding them, and people tending to them

"I knew it we're dead," Hiccup said and then Dad came up laughing, but he looked tired from not sleeping for a long time.

"No, but you gave it your best shot," Dad said leading us down as Hiccup limped.

"Hey look it's Hiccup and Thea!" someone yelled down in the village square. Then everyone came running up and surrounded us. Dad was the first to speak.

"Turns out all we needed was just a little more this," he gestured to all of us.

"You just gestured to all of us!" Hiccup exclaimed and Dad nodded. Astrid came up behind him and punched him.

"That's for scaring me," she said.

"What, is it always going to be like this-," Hiccup started, but was cut off by Astrid kissing him, making him shut up. 

"I could get used to it," he smiled and so did Astrid. Then I heard the door open.

"Night Furys get down!" someone yelled and then Toothless and GrayStream came out and knocked over half of the crowd. Everyone laughed, and then Gobber came over holding... new tails! One was red for Hiccup and one was golden for me, they both had a Night Fury head sewn on with white string.

"Want to go on a ride?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, what type of question is that?" I said and everyone laughed. We walked over to an open plot of land and hooked up or saddles. Gobber even put padding on my feet holders for my bare feet. I smiled at that. It was soft blue padding like my eye color. Hiccup played with his new foot holder for his metal foot for a few seconds and then we looked around.

Narrator POV.

'This is berk it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three,' Hiccup, Thea, and Astrid fly between houses,' Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people even more so,' Fishlegs joins them.

'The only upsides are the pets, while some places might have ponies, or parrots' everyone else from the gang joins them,' We have... Dragons,' Thea finishes and they fly off into the sky with Hiccup spinning around each other.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So thanks for reading this. I know it is just another spin off, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will go on and read the other books that I will write following the story with them. 

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


	10. Epilogue

Thea's POV.

I was flying with GrayStream, the sun was setting and I was meeting with Hiccup in the cove. There was something that couldn't escape my mind, we now have dragons but we don't know what knew enemy we could have. There isn't just the dragons we made friends with out there. There are wild dragons and other clans that will fight us for control over dragons. I felt now that everything would be OK for the next year or so.

But why do I feel so down. We just won a battle that will be told for years and generations to come, yet I felt sad. I felt like there is going to be something big it is going to come sooner or later. I had a feeling that it would sooner. 

I landed in the cove, Hiccup was drawing in the sand again. 

"Hiccup," I said.

"Hey Thea. Do you have a feeling that something is going to happen, something big?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what. We have defeated and made friends with dragons, but there are still lots of dragons out there. Plus not to mention all the other clans, they could attack for the power over the dragons," I said.

"Yeah, but we have dragons on our side," he said.

"But that doesn't mean that we won't lose a battle," I said.

"Then we will have to try harder when the time comes," 

"You're right, what do you think will strike first?" I asked.

"Alvin, he'll get word faster than wild fire. We can only hope that it gets delayed or sometime. Enough for us to train the dragons," he said

"I agree, but I still feel like we're in danger. Us Hiccup and our town. We trained the dragons. If Alvin gets a hold of us then he'll do things that are worst than death. Not to mention he'll want me as a guard since I can use magic. He'll want you so he can use you to train the dragons he captures. So what do we do?" I asked.

"What we can. We'll have to see what happens and then make our move," he said

"Great, but I don't think this is over," I said getting back onto GrayStream. It was night fall by now. I liked to take GrayStream out at night. Dad knows and he trust me, I have fire power anyway. My circlet glowed silver. My white hair flew behind me as I flew through the clouds. 

I knew this was not over, not until I died. Not until harmony was place upon the lands, which would never happen. The moon was bright and white, it gave me a feeling of protection that I so desperately needed right now.

After all that's what is does best, protect. The stars smiled and twinkled at me. I smiled back. They gave my the power to light my path. I felt like they could talk to me.

'Thea, we have a new prophecy,' the moon said, I stopped dead. GrayStream stopped to. The sky went dark

"I must be dreaming," I said out loud.

'No you are not, I have to tell you. There is a new enemy, two. One strives for magic and dragons and the other for rule. Both want the same thing. To rule over, do not let this happen,' he said and the sky went back to blue with stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, vote, and follow!


End file.
